How Close Can You Get?
by Crazed Maniac 02
Summary: Sequel to the currently deleted Closer. ;; Two hedgehogs get more acquainted with each other as the time passes...Shadonic (who knew?), A lil' KnuxRouge...Read and review! Finished!
1. A Starry Night

Me: Heeeey! I gotz two words for y'all: HELL YEAH!! Closer is back with more romance and chaos!  
  
Audience: Yeah, you bad wit' it!  
  
Me: Ya can't undaestimate this! I'm the shit!  
  
Audience: Woohoo!  
  
Me: I'm been a romantic mood since school, so this came as a result! If you haven't read Closer Than you Might Think, then I suggest you do before you read any further!  
  
Audience: Romance is awesome!  
  
Me: Well now, aren't we talkative today?  
  
Audience: Uh-huh, we bad wit' it!  
  
Me: @_@ DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!!  
  
Audience: *silence*  
  
Me: Anywayz, I can't start this fic without my two favorite characters! Ladies, gents, peeps, and cheeps: Introducing for the first time, the Shackles team! (Sorry Mase!)  
  
Shad: Mase betta watch out!  
  
Knux: And he means that in a good way! ^_^ *to me* Heeeeey baby!  
  
Me: ^_^; Oh crap.  
  
Knux: Oh yes! Ya see, I'm not committed to Rouge anymore. So did ya miss me at night?  
  
Me: *sarcastically* Sure babe.  
  
Knux: I knew it! ^_^  
  
Audience: SICKO!!  
  
Me: Wuteva!  
  
Shad: *singing* There's nothin' else that I have seen/There's no getting around it or in between/You're out of this world except you're not green/Look, you don't know what you mean to me..to meeee.  
  
Me: Sounds like someone's committed again! Shad: My non-committed self was better. *crosses arms* -_-  
  
Me: But you're so cute when you're sweet and sexy!  
  
Shad: I hafta admit, I agree! ^_^  
  
Knux: *hookin' an arm around me* I'm tha sweetest and sexiest guy you'll ever meet and loooove!  
  
Me: ^_^; *fake laugh*  
  
Shad: *tapping a foot* Can we get the fic started already?  
  
Me: Impatient, aren't we?  
  
Knux: *pitiful face* Aww, is Shadie missin' his boo?  
  
Shad: *puts Knux into a chokehold* You gon' die, man!  
  
Me: Hey! There will be no death of Knux, not while I'm around!  
  
Knux: *released from Shad's grip* So, you really care about me! *about to hug me*  
  
Me: *stops him* Don't push it! I like ya, but that just ain't happnin'! Besides, you need to be here to find out about the--*shuts up*  
  
Knux: The what?  
  
Me: I can't say!  
  
Knux: C'mon, you know you want to!  
  
Me: *laughing*  
  
Knux: What?  
  
Me: You'll find out later! *laughing*  
  
Knux: I have a feeling that I won't like this.  
  
Me: Trust me, I will!  
  
Knux: ^_^ Whatever you like, I like!  
  
Me: Just like dat?  
  
Knux: I only do this for you!  
  
Me: I only use the characters for fun and for your reading pleasure, therefore I don't own them! Got it? @_@  
  
Audience: A'ight! ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
How Close Can You Get?  
  
By CM02 aka Crazy  
  
Chapter 1: A Starry Night (How romantic! *starry-eyed*)  
  
Shadow felt amazing. This was his second time being mobile since his fall to Earth. Houses, street signs, and stars passed by as he ran at supersonic speed. The wind rushing through his quills excited him as he rushed down the empty streets of Station Square, but it wasn't the beautiful night and the freedom that gave him this feeling. Running beside him was the only person in the world that could relate to his physical abilities. He was a blue hedgehog whose running was as fast as his quickness to help a person in need, including Shadow. His company was the only thing that mattered to him.  
  
Station Square was nowhere in sight after a few minutes. The place seemed familiar to him. He didn't care, so he let their running take him wherever they went. Trees passed by them and they soon started to part into a small lake. Sonic stopped at the edge, and so did he. They both sat in the grass and looked into the night sky.  
  
"Look familiar?" Sonic asked.  
  
Shadow gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean, the stars or the lake?"  
  
"Both, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, they do."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them. "So, what do you remember from fifty years ago?" Sonic asked while facing him.  
  
Shadow looked into the sky as if he was gaining his memory from them. "All I remember is the day ARK got invaded and Maria saved me. Everything else is gone, I guess."  
  
"Do you ever regret that day?"  
  
"I used to, but now I'm not so sure." He smiled at Sonic.  
  
"It's because of me, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't push it, blue hedgehog."  
  
"We both know the answer to that."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What about your pathetic life?" Shadow joked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I'm sure you've had someone by your side before like Amy, huh?"  
  
Sonic's eyes widened. "What? Never!" he said.  
  
"Wait, you've never."  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just assumed that you had the experience."  
  
"Nope. I guess we're in this together."  
  
"Sounds nice." Shadow looked into his partner's eyes as they glistened with the stars.  
  
"What are you lookin' at?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Sonic looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Not as beautiful as." Shadow stopped as he grew embarrassed.  
  
"As what?"  
  
"Th-The lake! My head must still be mixed up from that fall!" Shadow said with a nervous grin. That wasn't what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh yeah, it is." Sonic replied, not phased by Shadow's strange behavior. "You okay? We could go back to my house if you want, it's okay with me."  
  
Shadow laughed a little. "No, I'm fine. I wanna stay here with you."  
  
Sonic smiled slightly. "So, what do you wanna do here?"  
  
Shadow smirked. "Ah, the possibilities!"  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"What? I'm bein' honest here! We could watch the stars, learn how to swim, take a walk, or lay back and enjoy each other's company."  
  
"I like the last one better."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Sonic lay his head on Shadow's shoulder. They both looked into the sky as they felt the warmth of each other's company. A full moon revealed itself from the clouds. Its light reflected off the lake, making them relax even more.  
  
Shadow took in a deep breath and sighed. "Did you always do this when I wasn't around?"  
  
"Nope, this is my first time."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel relaxed, like there's nothing else I would do right now that would compare to this."  
  
"I would do this all the time when I was on ARK. Maria and I would always gaze at the stars all day until it was time to go to bed. Even then, sometimes I would spend a whole night just looking at them. I never realized that there was something out there for me."  
  
"Hey!" Sonic complained. "I thought you said that your last day on ARK was all you could remember!"  
  
"I lied. What're you gonna do about it?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess."  
  
"Hey, what happened to your competitive spirit?"  
  
Sonic sat up. "Ya don't wanna mess with me."  
  
"Or what? You'll run over me?" Shadow taunted.  
  
"Maybe I will." Sonic confirmed.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"I'm too relaxed now." He laid back into the grass and put one leg over the other with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Shadow said before getting closer to Sonic. Their lips barely touched.  
  
"Go for it." In a split second, his mouth was covered in a soft kiss from Shadow. He slowly closed his eyes and let him take control briefly, then his competitive side started kicking in. They were kissing like no tomorrow. Minutes slowly passed as they were caught up in the moment.  
  
They emerged from the depths of each other gasping for air. Shadow smirked as he saw Sonic's cheeks grow red. "You are so cute."  
  
Sonic smiled at the compliment. "Don't you feel weird about this?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Not even a little?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not if it doesn't to you."  
  
"So you wouldn't care if everyone found out?"  
  
Sonic paused at that question. "I don't know." he finally answered. "When can we tell?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready or when Rouge blabs, whichever's sooner."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"But since no one's here, we might as well make the best of it."  
  
"And this 'it' you're talking about is?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shadow joked as laid back next to Sonic.  
  
"Ya know, we should do this every night." Sonic suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Shadow sighed. He faced Sonic and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking at the sky again.  
  
They both got lost in the night sky before they slowly fell asleep. Both of their hands lingered near each other's.  
  
***  
  
The next morning came quick and they both were still sound asleep. They were both unaware of the figure hiding in the shadows of the forest, gaping at the sight they made.  
  
***  
  
Me: Ha! This was made from scratch and I'm proud of it!  
  
Shad: Now we're getting into the swing of things.  
  
Knux: What you talkin' bout, Shads?  
  
Shad: *rolls eyes*  
  
Me: Well, anywayz review! Damn, why do I listen to Coldplay so much? They've really inspired most of my Sonadows/Shadonics! I'm gonna be pretty busy doing this fic and "Screwed in Shizzam!" For any humor fans that haven't read it yet, I suggest you do!  
  
Knux: Yeah. Uh, can we get back to what we were doing a couple minutes ago?  
  
Me: You gotta be kidding me.  
  
Shad: *rolls eyes again* Review CM02's fic and get.uh.  
  
Me: *whispers in his ear*  
  
Shad: Ah! Review and get an email with a super cool parody of "Wild Canyon," if you haven't done so already!  
  
Me: I gotz skills! ^_$ Guest requests, y'all! I'ma try and keep the pre and post chaps to a minimum, but if ya want to see or hear somethin' in this fic, I'll be happy to hook ya up! For now, I'm sayin'-  
  
Knux: Peace and cookies, y'all! Now where were we?  
  
Me: O_O; Help.. 


	2. Suspicion

Me: Aww! Last chapter was sooooo cute! ^_^ I'm a sucker for this stuff! This chap probly won't be as romantic, but ya shouldn't give up on me now! I got a guest request! Woohoo! I would do almost anything for this dude, y'all! He's a big Sonadow fan (obviously since he's read all of mine) and will hopefully be posting one soon! Big shoutie to Mike cause you're just as a hopeless romantic as I am! MMMMWA! ^_^ Last chap was for you and all the peeps who loved Closer! Anywayz, he's an original character from my fic Screwed in Shizzam! In this corner lies Fo' Shizzo!  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers*  
  
Fo' Shizzo: *to Mike who suddenly appears* Who da HELL is Fo' Shizzle?  
  
Mike: O_O; Uh.I dunno!  
  
Fo' Shizzo: Boy, you betta recognize!  
  
Me: Damn straight! Uh, sorry babe!  
  
Mike: It's alright. At least I have my dignity.  
  
Me: *sarcastically* Yeah, and I have my sanity.  
  
Audience: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Mike: Her humor fic is insane!  
  
Me: I've been holding it in for so long! All that torture and boredom at school! It makes you think about things that have nothing to do with it!  
  
Mike: Yeah!  
  
Fo' Shizzo: Amen!  
  
Me: Boy, when was the last time you was in school?  
  
Fo' Shizzo: What? I'm edjamadiscated!  
  
Audience: O_o  
  
Me: Uh-huh. Hey, did you ever get Sonic and the gang outta danger?  
  
Fo' Shizzo: *hides behind me* Shhh! Don't give it away!  
  
Me: Or what?  
  
Fo' Shizzo: Or da Po' Lice gon' get me! Mike: Don't you mean 5-0?  
  
Fo' Shizzo: It's tha Po' Lice, sucka!  
  
HJOJ: *appears randomly* Can't catch me! *disappears*  
  
Mike: So are "Po' Lice" really po'?  
  
Me: Who knows, maybe you'll find out in Ch. 4 of Screwed!  
  
Mike: 'Kay!  
  
Me: I can feel the hopeless romantics' anger rising as we continue speaking.  
  
Mike: *angry and happy at the same time* ^_@  
  
Fo' Shizzo: *looks around frantically*  
  
Me: What?  
  
Fo' Shizzo: It's THEM!! @_@  
  
Me: Well my convicted friend, I can't help ya there! But I can help the rest of y'all by startin' the fic! Take it away ma ghetto brotha!  
  
Fo' Shizzo: Homegirl don't own nothin' so stop tha frontin'!  
  
Mike: I feel dat!  
  
Me: Fo' Sheezy! ON WITH THA FIC!!  
  
Chapter 2: Suspicion  
  
The figure just stood there in the shadows, gaping at the sight before him. He stepped out into the light and revealed himself. The sun glistened on his strong red body. His dreadlocks danced in the wind as his eyes were apparently deceiving him. He knew he wasn't seeing Sonic and Shadow sleeping together holding hands, was he? He didn't wanna jump to conclusions, but the evidence was right there.  
  
It had been hours since Rouge went off with the tape and she didn't come back that night. He had gotten worried and started looking for her. So far he wasn't succeeding, but it didn't matter anymore. His look of surprise slowly turned into a grin, a sly grin. He slowly put the pieces together in his mind. It had never crossed his mind since he confronted Rouge. He saw Sonic stirring, and he disappeared in record time.  
Sonic saw a flash of red disappear before his blurry eyes as he sat up. He didn't remember where he was at first, but it all started coming back to him as he looked over his side and saw Shadow sleeping near him. The stars, the kiss, everything. He smiled at his sleeping partner. He began poking at Shadow's sides, hoping to wake him up.  
  
Shadow rolled over as a reaction to this. A tingling in his side caused him to move frantically for a comfortable sleeping spot. "Sooonnniic." he groaned groggily.  
  
Sonic liked Shadow, but he loved annoying him even more. He started to poke him harder, slowly making progress.  
  
"Stooooop." he complained again. The tired feeling in his eyes started to fade as he became more alert. He wanted to lie like this forever.  
  
Sonic was winning, which was a favorite thing for him. His fingers paused, inches away from Shadow's fur. He sat still, trying not to laugh.  
  
Shadow heaved a sigh of relief. He started to feel drowsy again and started going back to sleep.  
  
Sonic wasn't letting him off that easy. He gave Shadow one last sharp poke in the side.  
  
Shadow quickly sat up and grabbed Sonic's hands. "Do you know how much I wanna kill you right now?"  
  
"Obviously not that much if I'm still talkin'."  
  
"You're a mind reader, aren't you?"  
  
"Ya caught me."  
  
Shadow smirked as he let go of Sonic's hands. He growled at him as he looked up at the sunrise over the horizon.  
  
"So how do you like it?" Sonic asked referring to Shadow's first real experience with nature.  
  
"It's peaceful, I guess."  
  
"Yeah." Sonic added.  
  
"So, what now?" he asked facing Sonic.  
  
"I don't know. We could stay here if you want."  
  
"You just live to make people happy, don't you?"  
  
"I'm very selective in my choices."  
  
"You know what, you've spoiled me enough. You can choose."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, whatever it is won't be so bad as long as I have company."  
  
"And who's company would that be?"  
  
Shadow faced him shaking his head. "You ask the stupidest questions."  
  
Sonic was silenced by another soft kiss. By this time, they were both officially awake. His lips were freed a few minutes later. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Before Shadow could respond, he was hit on the head with a falling object. Colors temporarily flashed before his eyes.  
  
Sonic had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Shadow replied while rubbing the sensitive spot on his head. "Damn, what was that?" A black rectangular object lay beside him in the grass.  
  
"What the--" Sonic started before he saw a bat making her way out of the forest.  
  
Shadow started laughing as he realized what it was. "Guess Rouge really wanted her secret to be kept."  
  
"So you didn't want the tape at all?"  
  
"Hell no! Why would I wanna watch that anywayz? Probably the only thing on there is Knuckles' ass all over the camera!" Shadow exclaimed. Him and Sonic both fell over laughing. Their laughter echoed throughout the forest.  
  
***  
  
"Tails, you won't believe what I just saw!" Knux had just ran in Tails' workshop, out of breath from running all the way there. He stormed down the steps to the garage, finding Tails between an airplane engine and the hood.  
  
Tails lifted his head from the airplane hood and successfully bumped his head. He cursed silently as he turned and faced Knux. "This better be good." he said.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on down here?" a feminine voice called down the stairs. It was Amy and she had just heard Knux all the way from the living room.  
  
"Amy? What are you doing here?" Tails asked. Just a few minutes ago he was in his nice and quiet garage enjoying his morning airplane upgrades. He gave a sad sigh to himself.  
  
"I heard Knux all the way outside, so I came to see what's up."  
  
"Great." Tails commented. "So spit it out already, Knux."  
  
"You know how Sonic and Shadow have been living together for a week and a half?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Tails replied. "What's your point?"  
  
"Well, wasn't Shadow's dare kinda freaky?"  
  
"What do ya think? We all saw it! Where are you going with this, Knux?" Amy asked, annoyed by his tactics.  
  
"Well, I was looking for Rouge and--"  
  
"Somebody call me?" Rouge interrupted, swooping down from the ceiling.  
  
"Gah! Would ya quit doin' that?" Tails complained.  
  
"Sorry. I was in town, so I decided to drop by."  
  
"Well, thanks. It's nice to have a headache and annoying people around me." Tails commented.  
  
Rouge nodded in reply and turned to Knux. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. Where were ya all night?"  
  
Amy laughed at this. "What, were you on night watch or something?"  
  
Knux started to explain his situation to Amy, while Rouge tried to cover it with her own conversation with Amy.  
  
Tails felt his head ready to explode now. "Is anyone gonna tell me anything or IS MY HEAD GONNA EXPLODE?!" he yelled over the others.  
  
Knux started to feel a little scared of him for the first time. "Oh, sorry. Anywayz, I saw them sleeping by the lake in the forest."  
Knux immediately had Amy's attention. "And?" she asked intently. The thought of the two together didn't sound so bad and it kinda got her excited.  
  
"And they were holding hands."  
  
"What?" Tails asked confused.  
  
"Yeah! I know what I saw."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Why are you askin' me? Were you there?"  
  
"Uh, no." Rouge lied.  
  
"Why does it matter? It was just a dare." Tails said.  
  
"Yeah, but what if they took it seriously?" Amy wondered.  
  
"Was it meant to be taken seriously, Amy?" Knux asked.  
  
"How would I know? I've never been in that situation before!" she replied.  
  
"Maybe it was just a coincidence. They could've been sleeping and one of their hands touched the others. No big deal." Rouge explained.  
  
"I agree. Can I have some peace and quiet now?" Tails asked.  
  
"But what if it wasn't a coincidence? What if they're."  
  
"No, it can't be!" Rouge exclaimed.  
  
"I could care less cause I'm not into him anymore." Amy stated.  
  
"Good, now get out of my house!" Tails shouted.  
  
"There's only one way to prove this, ya know." Knux started.  
  
"How?" Amy asked.  
  
"Get out of my house and tell them, perhaps?" Tails suggested, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Nah, that wouldn't work." Knux replied. "You know that nightclub that just opened?"  
  
"Station Square has a nightclub?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it happens to be a gay one."  
  
Tails suddenly got interested. "And what's your point?"  
  
"They should go there."  
  
"And do what?" Rouge asked. She was starting to get a little freaked out by how much her boyfriend wanted to know about this.  
  
"I don't know! Dance, have a few drinks, hook up." Knux suggested.  
  
"But that wouldn't tell us anything! Someone would hafta be there to watch them, you idiot!" Tails complained.  
  
"Well, I ain't goin'!" Knux called.  
  
Rouge gave a sly smile. "It was your idea."  
  
Knux's eyes widened. "What?! Why can't you go?"  
  
"I'm already hooked up." she answered.  
  
"Me too!" he shot back.  
  
"It'd be a good experience for ya." Tails added.  
  
"Then why don't you go?" Knux asked angrily.  
  
"I'm too young!"  
  
Amy started getting tired of the fighting. "I say we have a vote! Who thinks Knux should go with Sonic and Shadow?" Everyone except Knux raised his or her hand.  
  
"Aw, c'mon guys! I can't go in there!"  
  
"What, ya scared?" Tails taunted.  
  
"No! It's just a change of scenery, that's all."  
  
"Hey, it was your idea and it'll show you how much you'll regret your big mouth." Rouge commented.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Knux asked.  
  
"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Tails exclaimed. "I've known Sonic the longest so I'll win!"  
  
"Oh yeah, shows how much you know, foxboy." Rouge taunted.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked.  
  
"Let's just say I have a hunch that they might hook up."  
  
"I've known Sonic long enough to know that it's impossible for that to happen. He told me himself."  
  
"Yeah? When was the last time he talked to you after Shadow came back?" Knux asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We tight!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"Hopefully in friendship and bills, my friend." Knux said. "So, who's side are you on, Rouge?"  
  
"Oh, no! I don't wanna be a part of this!" Rouge refused.  
  
"What, ya scared that ya might lose some money?"  
  
"No, it's just that I have enough money to begin with. I don't need anymore."  
  
"Whatever. What about you, Amy?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay on the sidelines. It's hard to choose."  
  
"C'mon! If it wasn't for you, we probly wouldn't be makin' this bet!"  
  
"It was just for fun, Knux! Why does there always hafta be competition?"  
  
"Cause nothin' this good ever happens to us!"  
  
"Yeah, you're on, man!" Tails explained. They explained the bet amount as Rouge and Amy rolled their eyes.  
  
"Aren't guys the biggest of idiots?" Amy asked.  
  
"Believe me, they are. Do you know how many I've had to deal with as a government spy?" Rouge complained.  
  
"I feel sorry for you!" Amy said with sympathy.  
  
Rouge thought for a moment. "Ah, what the hell?" she thought before leading Amy to the opposite corner of the room. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.  
  
***  
  
Me: Anybody confused?  
  
Audience: *half confused*  
  
Me: Well, if you don't get it, read Closer again! Anywayz, a twist!  
  
Mike: This should be interesting!  
  
Fo' Shizzo: *appears behind me and not like that!* Have y'all seen the Po' Lice lately?  
  
Me: Nah, but that means they haven't caught me and Mike yet.  
  
Fo' Shizzo: *comes out from hiding* What'd y'all do?  
  
Mike: I'm convicted of being a constant Sonadow and CM02 fan!  
  
Me: And I'm just crazy! Anything else ya wanna know?  
  
Fo' Shizzo: Nah, homies!  
  
*funky sirens are heard*  
  
Fo' Shizzo: DAMMIT!! I'm out y'all! *runs like hell backstage, disappears*  
  
Me: *presses funky sirens button, funky sirens stop* So Mike, how d'ya like my new funky sirens button?  
  
Mike: It's pretty damn cool if ya ask me!  
  
Me: Heh, heh, heh..^_$  
  
Mike: Well, all this chaos wouldn't be possible without CM02's crazy tactics and MY guest request!  
  
Me: See what I hafta put up with? But it's a'ight, dawg. *to audience* I'm just practicin' my ghetto alien dialect.  
  
Mike: Fo' Shizzle, dizzle!  
  
Me: Yeah! Dat's sum good material, ma neezy!  
  
Mike: ^_^ We're on the tenth page of Word!!  
  
Me: Eh, I've done longer. Anywayz, I'm gonna answer a review now! To SonicFan#1, I can't say if I'm gonna do one, but I won't let ya down! Keep reading! If you want some pure lemon material, check out my fic "Eternity!" I've got this scene playing in my head, and you'll just hafta wait a while. It'll all come together! It'd be nice to have your email so I can tells ya stuffs about the fic!  
  
Mike: Hey! You never tell me anything!  
  
Me: That's cause you know me by now and I love surprisin' ya!  
  
Mike: Ah! I know this fic is gonna be crazy from this point on.  
  
Me: You're good! Anywayz, I got this idea from a fic I'm readin' called "The Phantom of the Institute," an XME/Phantom of the Opera crossover. If you wanna be notified of an update, just stick your email address somewhere in your review or if you wanna keep your address secret, just shot me a holla! I'll be happy to notify my dedicated fans! Anywayz, y'all are probly getting' annoyed so I'll close this out.  
  
Mike: I'll miss you! ;_;  
  
Me: Aww! You're so sweet I can kiss you! *gives Mike a kiss*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww!  
  
Mike: *blushing*  
  
Me: *fake laughing, slightly disoriented*  
  
Fo' Shizzo: *running past the stage* Review, ma homies! Peace and cookies, y'all! *runs off stage*  
  
Mike: @_@  
  
Me: @_@  
  
Audience: @_@ 


	3. Poppin' the Questions!

Hey! I'm finally back with my 3rd chap!! I'd like ta say thanks to all my sweet reviewers! Special shouties to TTX and HJOJ for all the support! You rock, babes!  
  
HJOJ: *appears, starry-eyed* I feel so loved!  
  
TTX: *appears* Fo' Sheezy!  
  
Me: Yes, these are the peeps that dare to deal with me! For that, they get to use my eternal pit of randomness, the wheel of randomness, and any other random things I own!  
  
HJOJ and TTX: Spaghetti ice!! *hold up bowls of spaghetti ice* (A/N: It's not as bad as it sounds! And no, it's not spaghetti-flavored ice!)  
  
Me: I have one thing to say: School is like a vacuum, it suuuuuuucks!  
  
HJOJ and TTX: We agree!  
  
Me: But crazy mofo friends keep ya sane! At least to an extent..  
  
TTX: Uh-huh! We bad wit' it!  
  
HJOJ: Can't catch me! \(^_^)/  
  
Me: Anywayz, we should start the fic! Take it away, guys!  
  
HJOJ: CM02 don't own jack, if you beg to differ you can kiss my-  
  
TTX: Fo' Sheezy!  
  
Me: Ma Neezies!  
  
SR02: *appears* I'm eeeeeazay!  
  
Audience: *laughs*  
  
Me: I'll stop now. Let's get this party started, right?  
  
Chapter 3: Poppin' the Questions! (And no I'm not referring to marriage! It just wouldn't be fun writing this anymore! And um, that's a little far out for me. :P )  
  
Day was slowly turning into night in the forest. The sky glowed with an unforgettable sunset with no clouds in sight. Both pairs of eyes staring at it gained a slight glow as the sky grew darker. Shadow then turned to Sonic, with his eyes casting the eerier glow.  
"You think we should go back now?"  
  
Sonic turned to him. His body did a mid-jump as he saw Shadow's demon eyes in the dark. The shock faded into a small smile. "I guess I can sleep in a bed tonight."  
  
Shadow slowly stretched and looked back at the sky. "Yeah, a couch is starting to look good right now."  
  
"Great, now you're makin' me jealous."  
  
"Whatever." Shadow got up and extended a hand towards Sonic. They clasped hands and slowly walked out of the forest.  
  
The city started to appear before them. By now, the sky was a blackish- purple mist over them. Sonic let go of Shadow's hand and looked at the winding streets before them. "It's a great night to run."  
  
"Whatever you say." Before they knew it, they were running/gliding at top speed towards Sonic's house. They remained side-by-side for a few minutes and then they both began to pick up speed.  
  
Sonic passed Shadow easily and gave him a victory gesture as he began to lose sight of him. A few minutes passed by and Shadow was nowhere in sight. Sonic grew worried and stopped. He slowly looked at his surroundings, getting no help from them.  
  
A tap on his shoulder nearly scared him out of his shoes. Shadow stood there behind him, grinning like an idiot. "Missed me?" he asked.  
  
"No, I was just looking at this beautiful city around me." Sonic lied.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"What do you know?" Sonic joked.  
  
"Things that I won't tell." He surprisingly sped off, with Sonic close behind him. They were home in no time.  
  
***  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"It was your idea! Stop being a baby!"  
  
"I ain't no baby!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Knux sighed. This argument had gone on long enough and for once, Rouge was winning. "Alright already!" He picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number on the new cell phone Tails made him.  
  
"Ten bucks says that they won't answer." Rouge said to Amy.  
  
"You're on!" Amy agreed.  
  
"Oh, so now y'all bettin'!" Tails commented.  
  
Knux hung up the phone and gave an annoyed sigh. "What can they possibly be doing down there?"  
  
"I can think of a few things." Rouge replied as she got her money from Amy.  
  
"That's okay, I'll pass on that one." Knux interrupted. He gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, if you're so supportive, then why aren't you inviting them?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't fit in there."  
  
"What, and I would?"  
  
"Look, we voted already! You're going whether you like it or not! Call 'em again!"  
  
"If they're not home, then they're not home!"  
  
Rouge cocked her head. "Suit yourself."  
  
Knux sighed and pressed redial.  
  
***  
  
Shadow glided in the house just in time to hear the phone ring. He flipped on the light and laid back on the couch as he picked up the phone. "Shadow here."  
  
"Hey Shads!" Knux greeted fakely.  
  
"What's up Knux?"  
  
"Ah, nothin' much. Just chillin' at Tails' with the rest of the gang. What's up with you and Sonic?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Anything I should know about?" Shadow started to feel weird as soon as Knux started talking. He shook it off and quickly answered, "No, just a few races, stayin' out, that kind of thing."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Just ask the question!" Shadow heard from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Alright, damn!" Knux hissed back.  
  
"So, you've got somethin' to ask me?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Sorry, some people are a little anxious." Knux said while glaring at Rouge, Amy, and Tails. "Anywayz, what are you and Sonic doin' next Friday?"  
  
"Hold on." Shadow replied as Sonic came in the door. He covered the receiver. "Hey Sonic, what are we doin' Friday night?" he yelled.  
  
"Don't know, don't care!" he replied with a smirk.  
  
Shadow lifted his hand from the receiver. "We have nothing planned at the moment. Why, what's up?"  
  
Knux hesitated, but finally spoke after a few seconds. "You know the new nightclub that just opened in Station Square?"  
  
"Haven't heard a thing about it." Shadow replied.  
  
"I uh, wanted to check it out, and I was wonderin' if y'all could come with me." Knux finally said.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Shadow agreed.  
  
"Great! It'll be a guy's night out!"  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah. How 'bout we meet at Tails' crib at 7:00?"  
  
Some random screams could be heard from Tails over the phone. Shadow had to lift the phone from his ear before replying, "Can't wait."  
  
***  
  
"A'ight, I'll see ya then." Knux said before hanging up. He put the phone down and gave his spectators death glares. "Ya happy now?"  
  
"Ecstatic." Rouge replied.  
  
"Finally!" Amy replied.  
  
"I guess with Sonic here, it won't be so bad." Tails said, looking forward to seeing his best buddy.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're happy, cause I'm dreading every second closer to Friday." Knux stated.  
  
"Let's see: 71 hours, 22 minutes, and 53 seconds til the dreaded day." Rouge said, checking her watch. "52, 51, 50--"  
  
"Do ya hafta remind me? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hafta buy clothes now."  
  
"Hmm," Rouge thought, "I think the guys would like a worthy stripper there."  
  
"I am never doing that again." Knux mumbled as he walked out.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Amy asked Rouge.  
  
"Ah, nothin'." she replied.  
  
"Sure." Tails said with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Rouge asked, annoyed.  
  
"Just a thought that shouldn't be stated out loud." he replied.  
  
"Good, cause I don't wanna hear it!" Rouge yelled.  
  
Amy screamed bloody murder suddenly. Rouge and Tails were so stunned that they lost all control in their legs and fell to the garage floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I got a date tonight! she said before running off. Her red boots echoed as she ran down the street.  
  
Tails kept banging his head on the floor as Rouge put a hand on her chin. "Ah, young love.." she said dreamily as she flashbacked to a different world.  
  
***  
  
Sonic hopped on the couch as Shadow pressed off on the cordless and put it down. "So where are we goin' Friday night?"  
  
"Betcha you'll never guess."  
  
"Try me." Sonic said with a competitive gleam in his green eyes.  
  
"Alright. Three guesses, no hints, and the first guess doesn't count."  
  
"Wow, don't we play fair?" Sonic asked sarcastically.  
  
"This is as fair as it'll get."  
  
"Since the first guess doesn't count, I'll guess a double date with Rouge and Amy."  
  
Shadow snickered. "Do continue."  
  
"Alright, let's see." Sonic thought. "Uh, a party?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ah! I have no damn clue!"  
  
"Good for you! Anywayz, we're goin' to the new nightclub that just opened in three days."  
  
"There's a nightclub around here?"  
  
"Exactly what I thought."  
  
"Um, aren't you supposed to know how to dance at one of those things?"  
  
"It'd probly make you look like less of an idiot if you do."  
  
"Guess I'll be lookin' like an idiot then."  
  
Shadow started laughing. "Wait, you don't know how to dance?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"You shouldn't talk. I'm sure you never did any dancing in your lifetime!"  
  
Shadow stopped laughing and gave a weak smile. "Guess ya caught me."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We could always cancel." Shadow suggested.  
  
"No! I need something else to do." Sonic complained.  
  
"Well, I guess we could teach each other how to dance." Shadow suggested again.  
  
"This is gonna be interesting. When do we start?"  
  
"Friday night."  
  
"What?!" Sonic shouted, surprised by his answer.  
  
"Trust me, we'll do great under pressure." Shadow assured him.  
  
"Maybe you're more of an idiot than I am."  
  
"Look if it doesn't work out, then we can just hang around the bar or somethin', kay?"  
  
"I'm up for it."  
  
"Good." Shadow said before Sonic pinned him to the couch.  
  
"Now, what were you saying about working under pressure?"  
  
"Easier said than done." Shadow said as he started feeling hot from Sonic's dominance over him.  
  
"Oh yeah? I beg to differ." Sonic said in a smooth tone. He slipped his hands under Shadow and dug his fingers gently into his back.  
  
Shadow started thinking back to the day Sonic did this against his own will. This time, there was no hesitation and no holding back also. His muscles began to relax as Sonic's hands slipped lower. "Ah." was all he could say under Sonic's control.  
  
Sonic gave a demonic grin as he continued, constantly getting lower. His mind concentrated on who was under him instead of how far down he was going.  
  
Shadow could feel Sonic's hands grabbing his ass accidentally. "What the hell?" he asked.  
  
Sonic snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" he asked before he realized he had a handful of Shadow's ass in his hands. "Whoa, baby!" he screamed. He lost his balance on the couch and fell to the floor.  
  
Shadow got up and laughed at Sonic. "And what were you drinking today?"  
  
"None of your business! Anywayz, I need to get to bed."  
  
"What, no night watch?"  
  
"Nah. We need as much energy as possible for Friday. I suggest you do the same." Sonic said as he made his way to the stairs.  
  
Shadow still felt warm from Sonic's encounter. "Hey!" he called as Sonic was halfway up the stairs.  
  
"What now?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Uh, it's kinda cold down here. Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"You're not just sayin' that so I can keep ya warm, are ya?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Shadow asked slyly.  
  
"Not really, come on up."  
  
Shadow followed Sonic to his decent-sized bedroom. The moon cast a slight glow on the bed as it sat in the middle of the room. Sonic rolled into bed as Shadow did the same.  
  
Shadow smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem. I love helping the unfortunate." Sonic joked.  
  
"Ha, ha." Shadow laughed as he gently pushed Sonic away. He felt Sonic's arms around him a short time later. "Ya just can't get enough of me, can ya?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." Sonic replied smiling.  
  
"Figures." As Shadow fell asleep, he couldn't help but think of the possibilities in this lovely piece of furniture. He grew warmer from the thoughts and Sonic's breathing on his neck. A smile played across his lips as his consciousness faded from him.  
  
***  
  
HJOJ: Wow, is this twisted or what?  
  
TTX: When does it end?  
  
Me: You know how I beez!  
  
HJOJ and TTX: We love it!! ^_^  
  
Me: Kewlies! ^_^ What about the rest of y'all? Shot me a review and Ch. 4 will hopefully come soon! Let's just hope Homecoming Week at Hickory High will lessen the work in my classes. Anyone that's representin' Hickory High, holla at me! Hopefully we'll win and we don't hafta complain how much the team sucks anymore! Anywayz, I'm out sayin' review and good thangz will come to you!  
  
HJOJ: Like Ch. 6?  
  
TTX: Or 2 and 20?  
  
Me: Or 4 and 5?  
  
Audience: Sure, why not? PEACE OUT HOMAYZ!! FO' SHEEZY IS OUT!!  
  
Me: Yes, they're referring to me! I have a new nickname! Yay! Lata babes! ^_^ Hee, hee, hee.. 


	4. Clubbin!

Hey y'all! I'm back with more, finally!! I've been picturing a certain scene in this chapter for a while.. Well, it's here! Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles will all go to the club! This is a first for me, so I'ma try to write this the best way I can!  
  
Mike: *appears* Don't sweat it, babe! You're the best already!  
  
Me: Aww! This guy can't get enough of me!  
  
Mike: I can't get enough of ya! ^_^  
  
Me: Are we referring to my fics or me in general?  
  
Mike: Both!! ^_^  
  
Me: You'll soon see. *maniacal laugh*  
  
Audience: O_o  
  
Me: It's been a while since I've scared the crap outta my audience. Feels good! Anywayz, we should start the fic! Take it away my sweet baby!  
  
Mike: Heh.Um, CM02 don't own nothin' but the humor and the club romancin'!  
  
Me: I do this for sweet fans like him!  
  
Mike: ^_^  
  
Me: Oh, and to relieve the fic insanity in my head temporarily! Yeah..  
  
Mike and Me: ON WITH THE FIC!! BRING ON DA LOOOOOVE!! *look at each other* $_^  
  
Chapter 4: Clubbin'  
  
The next two nights passed quickly and Friday night was finally here. The three potential clubbers did some separate shopping before the big night. Rouge and Amy couldn't stop talking about Sonic and Shadow as a couple on the way to Tails' place. Amy started banging on the door, almost breaking it down.  
  
"I'm coming!" a voice yelled from behind the door.  
  
"What does that boy do in that house all by himself?" Rouge asked impatiently.  
  
"Who'd wanna know?" Amy replied.  
  
Rouge began to say something but stopped when the door opened. Tails appeared as the door was swung open by the hinges. There was something different about him, but the two clueless girls couldn't figure it out. "What do you two want?" he asked testily.  
  
"Duh, it's Friday night!" Amy replied with enthusiasm.  
  
"And?" Tails added, not phased.  
  
"Damn, who rubbed you the wrong way?" Amy asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah. If you're busy, we could just come by later." Rouge added.  
  
"No, it's alright. Come on in." Tails sighed.  
  
Rouge caught a whiff of perfume as they entered. She gave Tails a suspicious look. "Are you sure we're not interrupting anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Just waiting for Knux, that's all."  
  
"O-kay." Rouge whispered as they made their way to the living room. A beige couch and chairs lay in the middle of the room. Rouge took the couch while Amy relaxed in the chair. Tails stood there, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"You okay, Tails?" Amy asked with concern.  
  
"I just forgot to do something. I'll be right back!" Tails said before running up the stairs at full speed. Rouge and Amy gave each other weird looks as he disappeared.  
  
"Do you think he's--" Amy started.  
  
"Never!" Rouge replied quickly.  
  
"Well if Sonic and Shadow is possible, then I was just thinking that-- "  
  
"Yeah, I get it. We can torture him later." Rouge said while looking at her watch. "It's 6:00. Where the hell is Knux?"  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rouge slowly rose and answered the door, bringing Knux in. "Finally!" she sighed.  
  
"What, I'm here! You better be glad I agreed to this!" he complained before catching the house's scent. "Um, why does it smell like hot--"  
  
"Oh yeah, that. We have no idea." Amy replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? Am I missing out on some hot girl action?" Knux asked with a grin.  
  
"What the hell? We just got here! We know just as much as you do!" Rouge replied.  
  
"Yeah!" Amy added. "Tails was lookin' pretty weird when we got here."  
  
"Well why don't we see what's up with him and go to the club next week?" Knux asked desperately.  
  
"Oh, no! You're NOT getting outta this!" Rouge shouted.  
  
"I had to try." Knux commented. "Anywayz, I'm looking forward to winning the bet."  
  
"Right." a voice said from the stairs. Tails came down looking normal. "You're goin' down, man!"  
  
"We'll see, fox. We'll see." Knux commented. "Speakin' of bangin', where are those two anyways?"  
  
***  
  
"SOOONIIIC! IT'S 6:30! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Shadow yelled from the stairs. He stood pacing across the living room floor. He wore a silver fishnet shirt with black leather pants covering his legs. Small black sunglasses were fitted across his forehead.  
  
Sonic jumped out of the bathroom and ran full-speed towards his room. Before he put on his clothes, he took out a black bottle and sprayed it across his middle. He left a trail of sexy scents as he rushed downstairs.  
  
Shadow swiftly turned around to see Sonic grinding down the stair rail and landing perfectly. He rolled his eyes at him until he saw what Sonic was wearing. His eyes slowly widened at the sight.  
  
Sonic wore a dark denim jacket opened to see his bare chest. His blue jeans led down to his new soap shoes, gleaming in dark and light shades of blue. He gave a smirk as he saw Shadow looking him up and down. "You likin' what you see?"  
  
"Huh, impressive." Shadow said smoothly, with no signs of being blown away.  
  
"You can't fool me. I know what you wanna say." Sonic said, crossing his arms and blowing back a stray quill that grazed his face.  
  
"Well if you're a psychic, then I don't have to tell you." Shadow said, copying Sonic's move.  
  
"I could make you, but we have somewhere to be. You ready?"  
  
"One more thing." Shadow replied before locking Sonic in a passionate kiss. Their bodies touched and they could feel each other's heat. Sonic let out a long moan in between his lips before Shadow let go. "You look hot, and you smell sexy too." Shadow confessed, smirking.  
  
"Finally! C'mon, let's go!" They both walked out into the cool, calm Friday night. Sonic had just noticed what Shadow was wearing out in the cool weather. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.  
  
"I've been frozen for 50 years. It takes a lot to get cold these days." Shadow replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sonic agreed.  
  
Shadow scoffed. "So, are you nervous about dancing tonight?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. What about you?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"So why are you askin' me?"  
  
"Cause I'm not you."  
  
Sonic gave Shadow a curious look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shadow did a sharp turn and started gliding backwards. "Cause no one's got moves better than I do." he bragged.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked as he ran and jumped onto a rail. "We'll see later." he said as he made his way down the rail.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to handle it." Shadow still bragged.  
  
"If I can handle you now, then what's the difference?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You haven't seen full-blown competitiveness yet." Shadow replied as he remained gliding backwards.  
  
"Well in that case, I can't wait."  
As they approached Tails' doorstep, Shadow slowed down and did a slow turn on one foot.  
  
"Show-off." Sonic huffed.  
  
Shadow smirked as he knocked on Tails' door. "Oh I'll be putting on a show, alright."  
  
Rouge opened the door and gaped in surprise. They walked past her and saw Amy and Tails chilling on the couch, watching TV.  
  
Amy's eyes bugged out when she first looked at them. "God, you guys look sexy!"  
  
"Well, we try." Sonic gloated.  
  
"Did I just hear a door open?" a voice yelled down the stairs. Knux appeared from the stairs' shadow in a wife beater under a very heavy black jacket. Baggy black pants and white shoes completed his ensemble.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you?" Shadow asked, looking at his clothes.  
  
"I can't be too intimidating, trust me." Knux replied.  
  
"Huh." Sonic and Shadow huffed as they looked from Knux to Rouge, who was still gaping until they gave her the look.  
  
"What?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, nothing." they replied with matching smirks.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with." Knux interrupted. "We're running late."  
  
Rouge shook out of her trance. "Oh yeah. I won't stand in your way." She stepped away from the door as the threesome approached it. Amy ran to Rouge's side. "Have fun!" they exclaimed, giving Sonic and Shadow matching winks as they went out the door while Knux remained in the house.  
  
"Alright, here's the deal. If I see anything suspicious, I'm goin' to call you guys, okay?" he asked, taking out his cell.  
  
"Sure thing!" Tails replied from the couch. "But that'll be never cause I'm gonna win!"  
  
"They're gonna win since I'm being dragged with 'em, even if I hafta force them to hook up!" Knux complained.  
"Just go have fun. This is the only exception I'll make for you to stay out all night." Rouge said.  
  
"Very funny. We'll see who'll be up tonight." he said before going out the door.  
  
He joined Sonic and Shadow on the porch. "Sorry, I had to take care of a little business."  
  
"I think we know who you're talking about." Shadow replied, emphasizing the word "who."  
  
"I hafta say I'm a very lucky guy." Knux bragged before they started their journey towards the nightclub.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at a dark corner in Station Square where the nightclub was located. A bright red sign read "Flesh" on the front of the building. As Shadow and Sonic walked closer, Knux kinda lagged behind. Sonic looked back and noticed this. "Something wrong, Knux?" he asked.  
  
Knux looked up. "What? Oh no, I'm good." he replied uneasily. He took a deep breath before the three entered the club.  
  
A big room appeared before them. Dim purple lights lit up the club scene. Many male couples were seen dancing, drinking, or just being acquainted. Shadow and Sonic's eyes widened at the sights before them.  
  
"Uh, Knux?" Shadow asked.  
  
Knux was about to reply when a fox approached him. He wore a black eye patch with matching black pants. Nothing covered his slightly muscular chest.  
  
"Hey baby! You're new here, aren't ya?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Knux replied.  
  
"Awesome! How 'bout we go to the bar and have drinks on me? My treat!"  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll manage." Knux replied uneasily.  
  
Before the fox could say anything, a skunk came up to Knux.  
  
"Aren't you sexy? Let's dance!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ah." Knux started to say when an echidna came towards him. He looked a lot like him except he had dark blue eyes.  
  
"Ignore the mofos. I'll take care of you. We could chill for a while." he said, stroking his hand ever so tenderly.  
  
The skunk pushed him aside. "Who ya callin' mofo, and how dare you interrupt him like that?!" he shouted.  
  
Now the fox pushed him aside. "Back off, I saw him first!"  
  
The skunk pushed him back. "He obviously ain't interested in you, so you need to give up the show, ya pirate!"  
  
Now the fox looked up at him with angry eyes. "Oh no you didn't just diss me! You don't know who you're messin' with!"  
  
"Bring it on, ya mofo!" The fox and skunk took their argument outside. Knux sighed in relief.  
  
The other echidna rose to his feet and approached Knux again. "Now where were we?" he said, stroking Knux's hand again.  
  
"Uh." Knux looked around to see how to get out of this. He took his hand out of his grasp and walked toward Sonic. "Uh sorry, I'm with Sonic." he lied, taking Sonic's hand instead. "Right, Sonic?"  
  
"Uh yeah, he's right." Sonic agreed, putting an arm around Knux.  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow at Sonic as the echidna walked away.  
  
"Whew! That was close! Thanks, Sonic!" Knux exclaimed, relieved.  
  
"Anytime." Sonic replied.  
  
"Uh, I'm gonna keep a low profile. Have fun, guys." Knux said before disappearing in the restroom.  
  
"Wait, back the tutu up! We're at a gay nightclub?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Knux is gay?" Sonic asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"No, you idiot! He took us here because we are!" Shadow exclaimed.  
  
"But how did he--" Sonic stopped and remembered what he saw that morning in the forest. "He saw us a couple days ago, Shadow."  
"Ha! He's good, leading us on like that."  
  
"I guess he got what he deserved." Sonic replied before him and Shadow busted out in laughter from the last few minutes that had passed.  
  
"Not just yet. I have an idea. Let's freak him out." Shadow added. He whispered in Sonic's ear.  
  
"Wait, how are we gonna pull that off?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You'll know what to do. Come on." Shadow said as he led Sonic to the dance floor. A slower, but dance worthy song came on as they blended in with the rest of the dancers. (A/N: Think of "Snake" by R. Kelly but with a slower and sexier vibe.)  
  
Sonic put his hands on Shadow's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, silently asking for help on this. Shadow gave Sonic a smirk and grabbed his waist. He turned Sonic so his back faced Shadow's body.  
  
Sonic slowly began to squat down, bringing his body closer to Shadow's as he came back up shortly. He repeated this many times as he was getting soft groans from Shadow.  
  
Sonic's body against his felt so right. It took him all his strength to keep him from emitting a low moan from his lips. He slowly gained control as he began moving with Sonic. His hands fell at Sonic's thighs and he squeezed them slightly, getting a soft moan from Sonic.  
  
Sonic closed his eyes as his hands lingered at Shadow's waist. He felt the music's vibe and followed their routine. His breath slowly quickened with each second passing by.  
  
Shadow felt Sonic push harder against him. He felt himself losing control again, but he didn't care. All he knew was going to this club was the best idea ever. He reacted to Sonic by pushing even harder against him.  
  
Sonic let out a louder moan as he felt Shadow's grip on his thighs get tighter. Sweat poured from every part of his body. The slow massage between them was driving him crazy.  
  
Knux peeked out the bathroom door to see only Sonic and Shadow on the dance floor. Everyone else was watching them closely. He gaped at the sight. It was so entertaining that he forgot to call Tails. His surprise slowly turned into silent victory. He could imagine the bills in his hands now.  
  
The song ended, and the room was filled with applause as the next song came on. They both opened their eyes and smiled at their audience. They looked to Knux, who was smiling and clapping also. They let go of each other and clasped hands.  
  
Sonic looked into Shadow's devilish eyes again. He locked Shadow into a mild kiss and soon enough they were moving to the next song while caught up in it.  
  
Knux leaned against the wall as he watched the pair dance for hours. Everyone was too busy doing the same to hit on him, which was a relief. He had no regrets against what they were doing. He thought it was kinda cool. All he knew was he was definitely getting dance lessons from that pair so he could show off his moves to Rouge one day.  
  
Crazy fantasies went through their heads as the hours passed slowly. They didn't care who was watching at the moment. They went all out on their emotions, as they stayed connected by their lips and bodies.  
  
***  
  
Me: All I can say right now is-  
  
Mike and Me: HELL YEAH BABY!!  
  
Me: I'm so-  
  
Mike: What?  
  
Me: I can't say it.  
  
Mike: Tell me!  
  
Me: HAH!! (A/N: Yes, it's the abbreviation, TTX!) *to Mike* I'll explain lata, kay?  
  
Mike: Kay!  
  
Me: Anywayz, I think that's the best chapter I've ever typed in my fanfiction history! Anyone disagree? I DON'T CARE!! I wish I could do the next chap soon, but I have crappy English crap to do during the week, but catch the next upload in a week from now, as always! Review, my good peoples! Was this my best yet? You tell me! This is me and Mike sayin'-  
  
Mike and Me: PEACE OUT BABES! MMMMMMWA! *looks at each other* $_^ 


	5. Going Against the Grind

Me: Yes, I'm back! I'm so predictable! Last chap was pretty intense and I'll try and keep up the trend, okay? Yeah! Man, is HJOJ gonna have fun readin' all my updates! I don't feel like doing any pre-crap, so I don't own anything, GOT IT? @_@ I thought so! Let's get this peep show on the road! Heh.  
  
Chapter 5: Going Against the Grind  
  
It was close to 2:00 in the morning when the trio finally exited the club. Shadow and Sonic had gained a LOT of attention ever since their first dance, but they put on more shows to get people to leave them alone. It worked perfectly. Knux was still a little weirded out, but he eventually got over it when they started talking.  
  
"Damn, that was hot!" Knux exclaimed as they entered the black night.  
  
"Yeah, we get that a lot." Sonic replied. Right now, his jacket was hanging at his arms.  
  
"So, who told you?" Shadow asked finally.  
  
"I saw y'all the other day, duh!"  
  
"Yeah, but I know you got more than a guy's night out tonight." Shadow commented.  
  
"Alright, ya caught me! Tails and I kinda made a bet."  
  
"Wait, Rouge didn't tell you?" Sonic asked surprised.  
  
"She knew?" Knux replied with the same reaction.  
  
They talked all the way to Tails' house. Tails opened the door with a look of victory on his face. "C'mon in, guys!" he exclaimed, letting them in.  
  
Amy and Rouge were still crashing in the living room when they came in. Their looks of boredom changed to excitement instantly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rouge greeted. "Didn't hear from you all night."  
  
"That's because I won, right Sonic?" Tails asked eagerly, coming closer to Sonic. There was silence between them for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, let's put it this way Tails: I won't be dating any girls for a while." As he said this, he connected a hand with Shadow's.  
  
Tails eyes slowly bugged out. "Y-You're joking, right?" he asked.  
  
Sonic gave him a serious look. "Would I lie about something like this?"  
  
Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not." he sighed. He had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
Sonic gave him a concerned look. "Something wrong?"  
  
Tails gave Sonic an insane look. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I LOST?! HUH, HUH?!"  
  
Knux sighed in victory. "Well, the secret's out, so pay up."  
  
Tails swiftly turned to Knux. "You don't have proof, so it doesn't count."  
  
Knux smirked and turned to the new couple. "A little help here."  
  
Shadow turned to Sonic. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be! Where can ya get some decent music in here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"This should be interesting." Rouge said. "Hey Amy, turn the TV up."  
  
As Amy turned up the volume, Beyonce's latest song blared through the speakers. They assumed the position and put on a small show for everyone. Everyone gaped at them as Tails watched them intently. He sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Alright, you win." Tails said as he revealed a big stack of bills and reluctantly gave it to Knux.  
  
"Damn!" Rouge and Amy chorused as they watched them continue grinding.  
  
The feeling started coming back to Sonic and Shadow as the song ended. They reluctantly stopped and faced their audience. Knux had a smirk on face while Rouge and Amy had matching excitement and Tails broker than ever.  
  
"Well, I think we've done enough dancing for the night." Shadow commented. "I'm beat."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Sonic added.  
  
"Yeah right." Amy said, not believing them a bit.  
  
"Seriously! You saw us, Knux!"  
"Yeah," Knux replied, "You should've seen them."  
  
"Well, we'll take your word for it now." Rouge said as they left the house.  
  
"So Knux, how did clubbing go for you?" Tails asked with a sly smile.  
  
"What d'ya mean? Nothing went on with me!"  
  
"You're gonna tell me something! I paid you!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"This is gonna be a loooong night." Knux sighed to himself.  
  
***  
  
Shadow and Sonic walked in silence for a few minutes. Shadow looked like he was thinking and Sonic looked kinda dazed.  
  
Shadow sighed and spoke up. "Sonic, can I ask you something?"  
  
Sonic snapped out of his disorientedness. "Sure, anything."  
  
"Promise you won't laugh." Shadow begged.  
  
"C'mon, it's not that bad." Sonic urged him to go on.  
  
"Alright. Um, do you feel any different tonight?"  
  
"I guess a little blown away. What about you?"  
  
Shadow started to tell Sonic, but he stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked. He then slipped his jacket back on.  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
Shadow started to get a little annoyed. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Everything." Sonic replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but these good looks were only meant for me." Shadow said as he dashed off in the darkness.  
  
"Very funny." Sonic said as he chased after him. He spotted the silver in his shirt easily as he followed him home.  
  
***  
  
Shadow arrived at the house shortly before Sonic did. He kicked his shoes off and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sonic. A few minutes passed by and he got a little suspicious.  
  
A blue blur appeared before his eyes seconds later. He sighed as Sonic stood before him.  
  
"Sleepin' with me tonight?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Why not?" Shadow replied as he led the way to the room.  
  
They fell onto the bed simultaneously and sighed. Sonic kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the bed along with the rest of his body. "So, are you still tired?" he asked.  
  
"Who ever said I was tired?" Shadow replied.  
  
"Well, ya kinda did before we left Tails'."  
  
"Didn't you wanna get away from them?" Shadow asked, now facing Sonic.  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"So that means you're far from tired." Shadow stated. Sonic slowly nodded in reply.  
  
Shadow got up and motioned Sonic to do the same. "Sonic, I have something to tell you."  
  
Sonic came closer and looked into Shadow's eyes. He had no idea what was going on, but the he liked the vibe.  
  
"Sonic, I.." Shadow stopped. The doubts rose, but slowly fell as Sonic responded by connecting their lips. The deep kiss no longer satisfied their hunger. They wanted more.  
  
Sonic's arms struggled in his hot jacket. He felt relieved when Shadow slowly peeled it off his upper body. He then felt two soft hands on his chest, making small circles. He groaned softly under Shadow's control. A tingle ran through his body, causing him to close his eyes. He felt his pants unzip and fall to the floor a few seconds later. He stood there in his normal attire-absolutely nothing.  
  
Shadow stood still as Sonic tugged at his shirt. He put his arms over his head for easier removal. He was soon under Sonic on the bed, no longer in control. He received aggressive kisses from Sonic, managing to hold in his innermost desires. Soft moans escaped his mouth when there was enough space in between their lips to breathe.  
  
They let go, panting as they tried to regain their energy. Sonic was the first to recover. "So, what were you trying to say?"  
  
Shadow gave a relaxing sigh. "Ask me later."  
  
"Okay." Sonic agreed. Their noses touched as their faces grew closer. "How about now?"  
  
Shadow replied by seductively licking Sonic's cheek for a few seconds, which felt like minutes. He gave a smirk when Sonic said no more, then pushed his tongue past Sonic's lips.  
  
The kiss warmed Sonic as Shadow's tongue experimented with his. Chills went down his spine as Shadow's arms made full contact with his lower back. They both rolled over, facing each other on their side.  
  
"Mmmm, we should go clubbing more often." Sonic said under his breath.  
  
"Who's stopping us?" Shadow asked.  
  
"No one." Sonic replied.  
  
"Comfortable?" Shadow asked.  
  
Sonic shifted himself and moved even closer to Shadow's chest. He found a soft spot between the black and white fur and kissed it softly before resting his head there. His arms found Shadow's shoulders and he held on with a firm grasp. "Always." he replied finally.  
  
Shadow kissed his forehead before looking out the window. The light of the full moon met with his eyes, casting a ghastly glow. All he saw was blue before he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight filled Shadow's black eyelids the next morning. His eyes fluttered open to see the room full of daylight. He found Sonic resting in the same spot from hours ago. He slowly stretched, careful not to wake him up.  
  
Sonic could feel the tickle of Shadow's fur against his face. He remained still, faking sleep. He waited until Shadow stopped moving to open his eyes and quickly turn his back to him, pressing up against his body.  
  
"That again?" Shadow groaned.  
  
"What? Is someone jealous of my natural talents?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I could do better." Shadow bragged.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." Sonic taunted.  
  
"Gladly." Shadow agreed as they switched places.  
  
"Ready?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I was born ready! I should be warning you." Shadow replied, emphasizing "you." He slowly began to push up against Sonic. He repeated this, as every movement of his became more emphasized and smoother and the same time.  
  
Shadow was teasing him again. It annoyed him, but he got used to it once the movements became more intense. He bounced him back a few times, improving the effect. He closed his eyes as his body grew warmer from Shadow's body heat.  
  
Shadow now realized that he liked being on the giving end. It caused him to unwind more and go with the flow. He inhaled through his teeth as he felt something hard against his lower back. He ignored it and kept going.  
  
Sonic could feel himself coming alive from Shadow's movements. His emotions were now at the back of his throat as he let a low moan escape from the depths of it. His breath quickened and he started panting. Before he knew it, his emotions were on the tip of his tongue as he got caught up in the grind. "Shaaadoooowwww."  
  
He was too excited to respond. The control was gone and his confidence was getting the best of him. His hips made a circular motion against Sonic's body. He hit the hard spot again, causing him to let out a moan.  
  
Sonic started moving against Shadow's back, making it harder for him to hit his spot. As he evaded Shadow's attempts, he began to slowly kiss his neck.  
  
The extra attention was driving Shadow crazy. His hands immediately met at Sonic's lower chest area, feeling around for the spot. He was going to hit it again, no matter what. Sweat began to drip from his turned-up quills.  
  
Sonic growled as Shadow began to massage beneath his fur. His evasiveness weakened, as Shadow's hands grew closer to his spot. He let out a loud moan as Shadow found it and began hitting it again with his body.  
  
Shadow was winning, like he always wanted. It wasn't too hard to get what he wanted these days: revenge, life, Sonic, Sonic..  
  
Sonic accepted defeat with repeated callings of Shadow's name. He was hitting the spot even harder, and he was losing it. Nothing mattered now except the person right in front of him. He gave up fighting and let his lips do the talking. He slowly went down to Shadow's shoulder, addicted to the taste of him.  
  
Shadow kept hitting his spot and the sensation of every hit sent wild chills up and down his spine. He grew tired and went with the speed he started with.  
  
Sonic slowly calmed down and released his lips from Shadow's upper back. He panted slowly, his hot breath grazing Shadow's neck. The pressure against his body lessened and ceased after a few minutes.  
  
Before they could say anything, the phone rang. Sonic had enough energy to pick it up and answer it. "Hello?" he asked in an excited, yet exhausted voice.  
  
"Hey Sonic, it's Rouge. What's up?"  
  
Sonic sighed before answering. "Ah, nothing."  
  
Rouge suddenly had a twinge of suspicion on the other end of the line. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, nothing!" Sonic lied.  
  
"Good. So, how's Shadow?"  
  
Sonic didn't dare tell her the actual state he was in. "Um, he's alright, I guess."  
  
"Ah, that's great!" There was a long silence between them.  
  
"What do you want, Rouge?" Sonic asked annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean what do I want? Can't a friend check up on one of her friends?"  
  
"Not without prying for something."  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"To bother the living shit outta Shad and me."  
  
"Hostile, aren't we? Well, I was just wondering what you and Shadow were doing tonight."  
  
"We never plan, so where are we goin' now?"  
  
"Well, Knux and I were gonna go out and we were wondering if you two could come. It'd be our first double date. You in?"  
  
"Sure! I'll just tell Shads and I call ya later, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye." Sonic hung up the phone before Rouge could say anything. He looked down at Shadow, who was getting his energy back. He turned to Sonic.  
  
"Where are we going now?" he asked softly.  
  
"We're double dating with Knux and Rouge."  
  
"How nice." he sighed.  
  
"Don't get too excited on me." Sonic joked.  
  
"Don't worry, I already did." Shadow commented before giving Sonic a quick one on the cheek. Secretly he was looking forward to Saturday night, with more reasons than one.  
  
***  
  
Me: And THAT'S the result of staying up Friday night, taking a break, typing this afternoon, eating, and trying a Jolly Rancher Pink Lemonade Lollipop (notice the word "lemonade") while typing again! So now this fic is officially R! Not sure if this chap represented R-ness, though. Just playin' it safe, ya know? Well, this chap has finally ended! Review ma peeps! This is CM02 sayin' peace and pink lemonade romance! Holla! 


	6. Live From Station Square, It's Saturday ...

It's Saturday again, which means another juicy chap!! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for supporting this fic!! You guys rock and I hope you like the rest! Feelin' VERY peppy! I just got back from NSU's homecoming parade and it was off tha heezy fo' sheezy! Anywayz, I should start the date!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Mike: She freaks me out, but I still love her anywayz!  
  
Me: Aww! *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Mike: ^_^  
  
Elias839: *appears* Are we gonna get this started already?  
  
Me: I dunno. You're doing the disclaimer, you tell me!  
  
Elias839: Alright! Fo' Sheezy doesn't own SHIT!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Me: The few advantages of rated R fics! By the way, check out this dude's Sonadow! Enjoy guys!!  
  
Elias839: FO' SHEEZY!!  
  
Chapter 6: Live From Station Square, It's Saturday Night!! (Guess where that came from and get my best regards if you don't have 'em already!)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" A loud scream pierced the ears of anyone in a close range to Rouge's new house including Knux, who was on the other side of the house. He ran up the stairs and entered Rouge's bedroom with a look of worry.  
  
"Rouge? You okay?" he asked. He saw no one in the room. He gave a suspicious look as he walked over to her closet. He was hit with a pair of red pumps that flew out of the closet. He removed one from his face and gave an aggravated sigh. "Not AGAIN."  
  
He looked up to Rouge, who was on her knees, close to tears. "Oh Knuckles, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"We're gonna go out without making a trip to the mall first." he boldly stated.  
  
Rouge gave him a pleading look. "Come ON!! I just need ONE dress, ONE!!"  
  
He sighed again and joined her in the closet. "We don't have time, Rouge. We gotta meet Sonic and Shadow in two hours." he said calmly.  
  
"I could do it." Rouge said in a childish voice.  
"We..don't..have..time." he said slowly between clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rouge asked, still sounding like a child.  
  
Knux was about to lose it. "How hard can it be to pick out a damn dress? You've got twenty of them, Rouge!"  
  
Rouge returned to her smooth know-it-all tone. "Well, if you must know, ensemble selection takes a lot of time and smart shopping."  
  
Knux picked up a knee high navy blue dress that was carelessly thrown on the floor. "How about this one?" he asked.  
  
Rouge grew starry-eyed. "YOU..ARE..BRILLIANT!!" she exclaimed as she jumped on him, enclosing him in a tight hug.  
  
"Well, I try." he said modestly.  
  
She looked at her watch and her awe turned into insanity. "AAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!! GET OFF ME! YOU'RE WASTING MY DRESSING TIME!!" she yelled as she threw him out of the room.  
  
"But I--" he tried to say before she shut the door in his face. He sighed and did a happy dance. "I still got it!" he whispered as he went to his room.  
  
***  
  
The sun slowly went down as Sonic stood pacing around the house. It had been two hours since him and Shadow separated to get ready for the date. It was like him to be dressed and ready in less than five minutes. He was in a waist-hugging black shirt with matching pants and shoes.  
  
He made it to the front door for the 30th time. He became aggravated with the long wait and sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. The room went black as he slowly dozed off.  
  
***  
  
Steaming hot water beat at his body. Sonic opened his eyes to see he was in the shower. He sighed deeply as the water relaxed him. He was too relieved to notice that Shadow had entered the bathroom. He turned to the curtain and almost fell down when he saw Shadow peeking through the crack.  
  
"Did I scare you?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Very funny." Sonic sighed. "Indeed." There was an awkward silence between them. Shadow continued after taking a deep breath. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Sonic laughed nervously. "Sure, why not?"  
  
He slowly stepped in and saw Sonic's nervous look. "Someone not comfortable?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Sonic lied.  
  
Shadow turned away and sighed. "Sonic, I have something to tell you."  
  
"W-What is it?" Sonic asked. He still sounded scared, but he didn't know why.  
  
"It can't wait any longer." He slowly turned to face Sonic. The hot water hit his back rapidly.  
  
The fear slowly wore off as Sonic said, "Well, I'm waiting."  
  
"Sonic, I-I--" he started.  
  
"Just say it." Sonic said calmly.  
  
Shadow sighed again. "I, I want you, Sonic."  
  
Sonic gave him a confused look. How was he supposed to react? What did he mean? The questions faded as Shadow stroked his cheek.  
  
"I want you so bad." Shadow repeated.  
  
Sonic had no idea what to say. Before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall by a deep kiss. He still felt Shadow's hand on his cheek as he gave in. The other hand now lingered at his chest. He moaned softly under Shadow's rapture.  
  
He felt Shadow's lips release from his own and started exploring his chest aggressively. His hands gripped the bathroom wall as Shadow went lower. His eyes closed as he felt hot breaths on his lower body. His moans grew louder as Shadow enclosed his lips over his-  
  
***  
  
"Whoa! Someone needs to get over themselves!"  
  
Sonic opened his eyes to see Shadow looking at him strangely. "What, can't a guy get some sleep?"  
  
"Not while I'm around." he replied.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sonic asked impatiently.  
  
"What, you no like?" Shadow walked backward so Sonic could see what he was talking about. He was in a white dress shirt over a white tank top with a pair of slightly baggy pair of white pants and shoes.  
  
"You think we went too far?" Sonic asked curiously.  
  
Shadow looked back and forth from himself to Sonic. "What exactly are you referring to?"  
  
Sonic gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I think we did it again! Let's go out there and make a scene!" Shadow said in a pep talk-like voice.  
  
"The bigger, the better!" Sonic exclaimed as they both went out the door, forgetting about the "dream."  
  
***  
  
It was 6:30 when Knuckles and Rouge finally got out of the house. Rouge was wearing the "brilliant" blue dress with black stilettos. Her big, dangling earrings gleamed in the moonlight. A silver necklace hung at her neck with a blue gem in the middle of it. Knux wore a red shirt under a large black trench coat with black pants and shoes. They started their walk towards the restaurant, holding hands on the way.  
  
"Finally!" Knux exclaimed as took a breath of fresh air.  
  
"Before we even get there, we need to go over a few ground rules." Rouge said.  
  
"I've got one question. Why?" he asked, giving her a confused.  
  
"Absolutely NO gay jokes!" she continued.  
  
"What makes you think I'd do that?" he asked.  
  
"And don't question them constantly!" she went on.  
  
"Come ON, Rouge-  
  
"And there'll be absolutely NO talks about you-know-what."  
  
"What?" Knux asked again. "Exactly." Rouge replied. She went on until she saw the restaurant.  
  
"Great, we're here." Knux said sarcastically.  
  
Rouge led Knux to the bench and they both sat down. "And another thing-  
  
Knux kinda tuned her out after the last three words and sighed. He silently begged Sonic and Shadow to get here before she talks a hole through his head.  
  
***  
  
Sonic and Shadow were about five minutes away from the restaurant now. There was a pretty long silence before then. Sonic finally broke the silence.  
  
"So what took you so damn long to dress?" he asked.  
  
"What took YOU so damn long to wake up?" Shadow imitated him.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Well if you must know, I went a little overboard on shopping before we went to the club. It was hard to figure out which outfit satisfied the ultimate." he replied.  
  
"The only thing that makes you the ultimate is taking so damn long upstairs!" Sonic joked.  
  
"No, my turn to laugh. What were you dreaming about?" Shadow asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'd rather not tell." Sonic replied while crossing his arms.  
  
"It was about me, wasn't it?" Shadow grinned.  
  
"Nah, it was about Rouge and Amy." Sonic lied.  
  
"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! Just admit it, you're dreaming about me again!" Shadow bragged.  
  
"NEVER!!" Sonic yelled as he sped off toward the restaurant.  
  
"Give in, faker!" Shadow yelled back before running after him.  
  
Sonic stopped when he saw Knux covering his ears while Rouge was giving him a speech on the bench.  
  
"Hey guys! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" he greeted in a cheery voice. "No, you're not!" Knux exclaimed as he enclosed Sonic in a hug. "Thanks, man!"  
  
"Uh." Sonic uttered in his grip.  
  
Shadow appeared behind him. "Knux, make up ya damn mind! Who's it gonna be: Sonic or Rouge?" he asked with an annoyed look.  
  
"Don't worry, you can take him." Knux said releasing Sonic. "It's just nice to see people again."  
  
"That's just touching." Shadow said sarcastically. "Now can we go in? I'm starving!"  
  
"Of course!" Rouge replied, standing up. They all went inside.  
  
A golden chandelier lighted the room, showing many fancy black tables and chairs. A big empty space existed in between the circle of tables, indicating the dance floor.  
  
"I don't think there can be any dirty dancing attempted here, guys." Rouge said.  
  
"You don't know that for sure." Sonic replied.  
  
"Who knows?" Knux stopped in his tracks. The same echidna who hit on him the previous night was the employee at the podium. His badge read "Sky" on his uniform.  
  
Sky didn't seem phased by Knux. "Last name?" he asked in a normal tone.  
  
"Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna." he answered in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
Sky looked at the list and easily found his name. "Ah! Party of four?"  
  
"Yes, please." Knux said quickly.  
  
"Hey! Have I seen you somewhere? I feel like I know you somehow." Sky said in a puzzling tone.  
  
"Nope, ya haven't seen me! You must be mistaking me for someone else! If you'll excuse me, I have friends to socialize with!"  
  
"O-kay." Sky said strangely. "Well, right this way, sir." He led them to the nearest table closest to the dance floor. Shadow and Sonic sat by each other while Knux and Rouge did the same on the other side.  
  
Sky handed them their menus and put on a small smile. "Your waiter will be with you soon." Before walking away, he blew a kiss at Knux and mouthed, "Call me."  
Shadow and Sonic laughed their asses off while Rouge looked Sky strangely. There was a long silence as the three of them looked at Knux.  
  
Knux put on a fake grin. "Heh. Waiters these days; so desperate for attention!"  
  
"Yeah." Rouge agreed. "Anyway, you guys haven't lived til you come here. This place is amazing!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! We come here all the time, mostly because Rouge is too busy eating to talk!" Knux joked.  
  
Rouge gave him a quick smile before playfully smacking him in the head, which hurt a lot to him.  
  
Shadow snickered, but hid his look of amusement behind his menu. "So, what's good here?"  
  
"Hey! Where are the chili dogs on this piece of shit?!" Sonic asked loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. He saw Rouge's death glare through the menu he was hiding behind.  
  
"Well, THAT'S the biggest scene you've made all day." Shadow commented.  
  
"For starters, I think you guys should share a bowl of spaghetti." Knux suggested after everyone went back to his or her conversations. Rouge gave him a glare.  
  
"What? It'd be just like that movie." he continued.  
  
"That'd be sweet if you didn't end up making out with garlic breath." Rouge commented, remembering the vague memory.  
  
"I'll take one!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"If you think I'm sharing that with you, you have serious issues." Shadow said.  
  
"What? I'll cut up the noodles if it makes ya happy!"  
  
"Whatever." Shadow replied as Sky came back.  
  
"Your waiter seems to have come down with the flu, so I will be your waiter for this evening." he said.  
  
"Oh joy." Knux said sarcastically.  
  
"Please hold your excitement. Now, what would this red hunk of hotness want?"  
  
Knux's eyes widened as Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic burst out in laughter. "Um, I'll take the chicken."  
  
Sky continued to carry on his flirting. "Wouldn't you like something more." He then moved close to Knux's ear. ".exotic?" he whispered in his ear.  
  
"I don't wanna overdo myself, thanks." Knux said.  
  
"I live to please." he commented, emphasizing the word "please." The rest ordered soon afterwards. After he was done taking orders, he scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Knux before walking away.  
  
Before Knux could even examine it, he gave his friends and girlfriend a death glare before they could start laughing again.  
  
"When do you think he'll ever get the message?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Right after I kill him." Knux answered sarcastically.  
  
"It's cute, though." Rouge complimented.  
  
A few minutes later, they all received glasses of water. Surprisingly, Knux's glass was the only one that contained a lemon section. Rouge and the hedgehog couple had to sip their water to keep from laughing.  
  
"So, when's your birthday, Shadow?" Rouge asked, changing the subject.  
  
Shadow thought for a moment while sipping his water. "Um, I think it's Monday."  
  
Sonic's eyes widened. "You THINK it's Monday? Are you telling me that you've never celebrated a birthday before?"  
  
"Well, it didn't seem to matter on the space colony. Technically, we weren't on earth, so we didn't catch on to many customs."  
  
"Weird." Knux commented.  
  
"So, what would you want to do for your birthday?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I never thought about it." Shadow replied quickly.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, their food was brought to them. No one said a word for the next twenty minutes. Shadow excused himself to the bathroom soon afterward.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Rouge spoke. "So, what are we gonna do for Shad's birthday?"  
  
"Ya heard the guy! He said that he never thought about it." Sonic replied.  
  
"For all we know, he could be lying. Maybe he doesn't believe in birthdays." Knux added.  
  
"Yeah, he barely knew what day his was on!" Sonic chimed in.  
  
"Well, I think we should do something special for him, no matter what. It's the least he could get here. Who's with me?" She extended her hand towards the middle of the table, waiting for an answer.  
  
Sonic and Knux gave each other matching looks. They sighed and put their hands in. "We're in." they chorused.  
  
As they all shook on it, Sonic saw Shadow coming back. "He's coming back! Act natural." On cue, Rouge and Sonic burst out in laughter. Shadow raised a brow at them.  
  
"What'd I miss?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Oh, Sky just made another pass at Knux." Rouge lied in between laughs.  
  
"Seems as if he likes it, if he hasn't blown him off already." Shadow commented. Sonic and Rouge burst out in laughter for real this time.  
  
"C'mon Rouge, let's dance before the mofo comes back." Knux said while dragging Rouge to the dance floor.  
  
"How romantic." Rouge said sarcastically to Shadow and Sonic as she was dragged away.  
  
A sweet song began to play through the speakers. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other strangely.  
  
"Do we dare?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We dare." Shadow replied, standing up and extending his hand towards Sonic's. He gladly took it and they made their way toward the dance floor.  
  
Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and Shadow's hands grazed Sonic's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
The sweet melody relaxed them a great deal. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and slow danced as they heard the beautiful song.  
  
"When I feel.what I feel, sometimes it's hard to tell you so/You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know/There are times when I find.you wanna keep yourself from me/When I don't have the strength, I'm just a mirror of what I see/But at your best, you are love/You're a positive motivating force within my life/Should you ever feel the need to wonder why, let me know, let me know/Let me know../When you feel.. what you feel/Oh, how hard for me to understand/So many things have taken place before this love affair began/But if you feel.like I feel, confusion can give way to doubt/For there are times when I fell short of what I say, what I say I'm all about, all about/ But at your best, you are love/You're a positive motivating force within my life/Should you ever feel the need to wonder why, let me know, let me know/Tell me what it is/There's no need to make believe (make believe, no need to make believe)/Look beyond your world/Try and find a place for me (try and find, find a place for me)..  
  
Sonic's innocent eyes could've made him melt if he wasn't holding him. Right then, he started to greatly appreciate who was in front of him.  
  
Shadow's eyes seemed to burn into his, the glow capturing his interest. He made sure he was going to do something special for his birthday, no matter how he felt.  
  
***  
  
Audience: Awwwwwww! ;_;  
  
Me: That was some long-ass cuteness! I think this is the longest chap I've done in this series! Go me! If anyone recognized that song, you are truly a hopeless romantic! It's a little outdated, so maybe no one'll know.Anywayz, review! I think this was my favorite chap to write! Be sure to tune in next week for the next chap: Birthday Planning! This is gonna be sooooo good! Peace out guys!  
  
He Hdfalgkglgd 


	7. Birthday Planning!

Who woulda guessed? I'm back again! It's Friday night/Saturday morning and I'm bored and tired as hell! Just read over this fic again just to refresh my memory. *groans* I might as well get this outta my way so I can update a certain songfic later..*looks at TT-X and Mike* For those who don't know, I've got a Knux/Rouge songfic out thurr. It's called Fatal Attraction AND I DEMAND Y'ALL TO READ IT!! @_@ Anywayz, I don't own nothin' but the lovely romance and stuffs! The Sonic char's are too amazing (besides Amy) for me to have created! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Birthday Planning  
  
Sonic woke to a strange noise beside him. He looked to his side and saw Shadow still sleeping.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Shadow moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Heh." Sonic chuckled to himself. It was now his turn to embarrass Shadow. He patiently waited to see if he would react more to his dreams. Ten minutes passed by and nothing happened, which bored him. His eyes fluttered as he went back to sleep again.  
  
***  
  
He woke to hear a familiar voice in his ear, calling his name. He opened his eyes and turned to Shadow. "I'm up, ba-" he stopped when he saw Shadow still asleep. He smiled slyly as he watched his subconscious.  
  
"Yes..no..hurt me good, baby ohhhhhhh..I'm..so.wrapped up in ya love let me goooo...uuuuuhhhh..let me breathe...stay out my fantasy..ah.." (A/N: Recognize the song and I'll grant you a wish! Fic-wise, I guess..)  
  
Sonic laughed to himself, careful not to wake him. He grew a little serious after a few moments. Thoughts of them going further filled his mind again, and he grew confused. He sighed as Shadow began to awaken.  
  
"Did I miss somethin'?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question." Sonic replied.  
  
Shadow adjusted himself, now facing him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Tell me." he demanded.  
  
"It's nothing!" Sonic repeated, refusing his request.  
  
"C'mon." Shadow teased, "What's it gonna take for you to tell me?"  
  
"Ultimate details."  
  
"Hey, that's MY word!" Shadow complained, pushing Sonic playfully.  
  
"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
Shadow shook his head. "Not a clue."  
  
"Well, maybe this'll help." He slowly connected lips with Shadow, capturing him in an ultimately passionate kiss. His body slightly rubbed against his as they both moaned in delight. Sonic finally let go after several minutes and feeling something throbbing against his thigh.  
  
Shadow's eyes were a little bugged out by now. "I'm still stumped, babe."  
  
Sonic felt even hotter at the last word that escaped Shadow's lips. "Let me breathe..stay out my fantasy, oh na na na.."  
  
Shadow looked confused for a second, but the realization eventually dawned on him. He smiled. "Guess we're both even." he commented.  
  
"Nope, I gotta catch ya in the act TWO more times." Sonic corrected him.  
  
"Well in that case.." Shadow said before pretending to fall asleep.  
  
"Save it, we're both awake now."  
  
"Well, in that case.." Shadow repeated before moving closer to Sonic.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" Sonic scolded as he rolled outta bed before Shadow could make a move on him.  
  
"Gah! Why must you torture me so?" Shadow whined as he kept himself from falling off the bed.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sonic whined back.  
  
"Again?" Shadow sighed.  
  
"What? A guy's gotta eat!"  
  
"You mean inhale, right?" Shadow corrected. "Whatever floats your boat." Sonic replied.  
  
"I prefer mine rocked." Shadow shot back with a sexy grin.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sonic said before rushing out of the room.  
  
Shadow sighed before getting out of bed and following him. As he reached the kitchen, an untouched sandwich was on the counter calling his name. Before he could grab it, Sonic blocked his path.  
  
"Mine." he said ferociously.  
  
"It doesn't have your name on it." Shadow said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Sonic taunted.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Shadow asked.  
  
"What, you afraid?" Sonic continued.  
  
"Of you? Never!" Shadow replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? Name whatever, I'll beat ya fair and square." Sonic challenged.  
  
Shadow thought for a moment, then a sly grin formed on his lips. "Staring contest."  
  
"Ya gotta be kid-" Sonic started.  
  
"While kissing." Shadow finished.  
  
Sonic had a competitive gleam in his eyes. "I'm up for anything."  
  
Shadow motioned him to come closer and he obeyed. "First who blinks loses, got it?"  
  
Sonic took a deep breath. "Alright, here goes nothin'." Their lips touched and their eyes focused on each other.  
  
"This'll be too easy." Shadow thought to himself, as Sonic looked a little shaky. He had never done this before, but it was second nature to him after a few seconds. His demon eyes relaxed, faking weakness to his partner.  
  
"Ha, he's giving in!" Sonic thought. He had to win this no matter what. He was starting to weaken also. He thought for a moment, getting an idea. His hands trailed to Shadow ass and squeezed it at his hardest. Shadow yelped as he closed his eyes in temporary pain and surprise. "AH, DAMMIT!!" Sonic laughed as he let go and grabbed his sandwich. "That wasn't fair." Shadow whined.  
  
"You don't play fair either." Sonic responded before taking a bite out of the perfect sandwich.  
  
Shadow would've jumped on him if it wasn't for the phone ringing. He reluctantly reached the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said before slightly inhaling at the sudden pain in his not-so-forbidden area.  
  
"Hey Shads! Ya alright?" Amy asked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, faker's just playin' with my food. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me."  
  
Shadow gave a confused look. "Um, I've got one question: Why?"  
  
"Well, we never get to spend any time together, so I figured-"  
  
Shadow started laughing. "Wait, are you hitting on me?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm serious! I wanna hang with you as a friend!"  
  
"Can't you do this with Rouge?" Shadow asked, which sounded more like begging.  
  
"Well, she's busy at the moment. Want the details?"  
  
"Uh, not really." Shadow replied uneasily.  
  
"Just do it, please? I did you a favor, wait TWO favors! Now it's YOUR turn!" she pleaded.  
  
"Well, you're the reason me and Sonic are an item, so I guess I owe ya somehow." Shadow finally gave in.  
  
"Great! I'll pick ya up in 10! Thanks! This'll be so much fun!" Amy squealed before hanging up the phone.  
  
Shadow sighed as he turned to Sonic, who had no sandwich in sight.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Amy. She wants me to go shopping with her." "Uh, why?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said! Guess I'll grab somethin' in the mall when she picks me up."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Sonic said sarcastically.  
  
"What? Is shopping with Amy really THAT bad?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've always avoided her shopping frenzies."  
  
"Ah, I'll hafta try that sometime. I-" He was interrupted by a loud girly horn from outside. "Guess that's for me. Ya gonna be alright without me?"  
  
"Always. I may be a little lonely, but I'll manage. Go have fun!" Sonic encouraged him, trying to hold back his laughter as Shadow left.  
  
Shadow turned back before going out the door and gave Sonic a short kiss. When he let go he replied, "You can close your eyes from now on. I'll see ya later!" Shadow yelled as he went out the door.  
  
"Bye, Shads!" Sonic yelled back. When he heard Amy's car drive off, he went to the phone and dialed Knux's number.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Knuckles, you're so great.." Rouge moaned.  
  
"I know." Knux sighed proudly. "How about this one?"  
  
Rouge gave a relaxed sigh. "You're so good at these things, baby!"  
  
"I'm even better in bed!" Knux exclaimed as he held up another dress.  
  
"Oh yes! That's one's amazing!" Rouge beamed.  
  
"I still don't get it. All of these were rejects five minutes ago, and all of a sudden, they're brilliant! What is with you women these days?" Knux asked with concern and aggravation.  
  
Rouge gave him a dirty look. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Knux was about to answer when the phone rang. He put a random dress down and picked up the receiver. "Knux here. What's up?"  
  
"It worked! Shad agreed!" Sonic exclaimed over the phone.  
  
"Well, of course! The favor line's priceless! I tried it with Rouge, and she didn't hesitate, either!" Knux joked.  
  
Sonic laughed and heard a cry of pain over the phone as Knux was smacked in the head by Rouge again. He eventually stopped and got back to the subject. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, Amy's gonna get all the stuff we need, so all we gotta do is plan the whole thing."  
  
"Wait, Shad's gonna find out if he's shopping with her!" Sonic complained. "What are you trying to-"  
  
"Look you, I know what I'm doing. This'll turn out great, trust me." Knux reassured him.  
  
"But it still doesn't make sense." Sonic continued.  
  
"Amy's gonna tell him it's for someone else's birthday, ya idiot!" Knux yelled.  
  
"Ah! You ARE a genius! Now, what about the party?"  
  
"Well, you know him the best, so you can set it all up to his liking."  
  
"I dunno. I don't know him THAT much!" Sonic doubted.  
  
"How about me and Rouge meet at your place and talk? It'd be much easier. Shad and Amy'll be out for a LONG time!"  
  
"Great, cause I'm gonna need all the help I can get!"  
  
"You better be glad I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to help you..again." Knux complained.  
  
"Look, you can't bang Rouge ALL day!"  
  
"What would you know?"  
  
"Just get over here! There's always tomorrow to do that kind of thing."  
  
"I like to live life to the fullest, if you get my drift."  
  
"Whatever, just get over here ASAP!" Sonic commanded before hanging up.  
  
***  
  
Rouge gave him a scolding look. "What the HELL were you talking about?" she asked, tapping her foot.  
  
"What, can't I brag?" Knux said while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You won't be bragging tonight." Rouge shot back.  
  
"Sure. Let's just get this over with." Knux said while motioning towards the door.  
  
"Of course." Rouge agreed while they both went downstairs and left the house.  
  
***  
  
Me: It's almost one and I'm tired of writing. I've done better chap's, but this'll hafta do. For now, I'll be uploading and going to bed! Review ma peeps! See ya next week! I've got Tuesday outta school, so maybe I can do Ch. 8 early! It's all up to you! Peace out guys! 


	8. Party! What More Do Ya Want?

Hey y'all! It makes me wonder sometimes why I never update this on the weekdays..But it's worth it, right? I'm not gonna go on about my hectic schedule *snickers*, but anywayz, THIS IS THE CHAPTA EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR!!!  
  
Audience: \(^o^)/ PAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTAAAAAAAYYYYY!  
  
Me: Uh-huh! I've gotten a few requests for it, and I'll try to fulfill them as much as possible! After all, I AM writing from scratch, like I always have! So whatever happens is going to be just as surprising to me as it is to you! Like I've said earlier, I don't own the char's (characters), but I DO own Sky (if I use 'im). BRING ON DA ROMANCIN'!! Uh, I mean THE PARTY!! ^_^;  
  
Chapter 8: Party! What more do ya want?  
  
Shadow sighed as Amy casually tossed him another shopping bag. It had only been ten minutes, and he already had five different store bags in his hands.  
  
"You alright back there?" Amy asked, not looking behind her.  
  
"Uh-huh." he groaned as he gripped the bags tightly.  
  
Amy gave him a worried look as she faced him. He looked pretty exhausted, being "the ultimate lifeform" and all. She gave a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Shads. I'll make it up to you! How about we stop at the food court?"  
  
Shadow gave a relaxed sigh as he heard those words. "Sure, that'll be- " He stopped as he looked back at Amy, who was obviously not paying attention to him. "Helloooooo?" he called while waving a few bags in front of her face.  
  
The only thing that was calling to Amy was the words "BIG SALE!!" at the nearest department store. The numerous displays of the latest clothing made her eyes go wide.  
  
Shadow's eyes did the same as he finally found out what she was looking at. He knew that look, and he NEVER wanted to see it again. "Oh God." he said in a shaky tone. "NO, Amy." he warned.  
  
Amy's voice grew almost robot-like as she ignored him. "Must-shop-- .."  
  
Shadow grew incredibly annoyed and dropped the bags he was holding. He wasn't gonna stand this any longer. "Oh HELL no!" he said before getting away from her as fast and far as possible.  
  
He found a shady corner by the restroom, leaned against the wall, and sighed. Sweat poured from his quills because of the constant mall lights shining on him while being dragged by the pink devil herself. He took out his new cell phone (the only thing he got a chance to buy) and activated the first number on speed dial.  
  
***  
  
Back at Sonic's house, Knux, Rouge, and Sonic (obviously) were gathered in the living room. Sonic was in his favorite blue chair as Knux and Rouge were chilling on the couch. Knux had a pretty angry look on his face while Rouge rolled her eyes at his ignorance.  
  
"C'MON Sonic! Pick something!" Knux yelled in annoyance as Sonic continued to ponder in deep thought.  
  
"Oh stop it! Let him think!" Rouge defended. "Maybe another hour will do him some good."  
  
"Yeah! This is a pretty hard decision to make, ya know." Sonic added.  
  
"HOW MUCH OF A DAMN IDIOT CAN YOU BE?!" Knux exploded. He quickly rose to his feet as he grew angrier. "IF YA CAN'T PICK BETWEEN CONFETTI AND BALLOONS, THEN WE'LL JUST DO BOTH!!" Knux continued shouting.  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes and pulled him back on the couch. "Calm the hell down, knucklehead! Is it okay if we do both, Sonic?"  
  
"I was just thinking that!" Sonic exclaimed in awe.  
  
Knux was about to go over there and beat the living shit out of Sonic, but he held his tension back. "You better be glad I got laid last night." he threatened.  
  
Sonic's eyes widened at this comment. "WHOA! More than I wanted to know!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Oh, everybody knows! Get used to it!" Knux shot back, before feeling the wrath of Rouge's hand against the back of his head.  
  
Sonic stifled a laugh as he heard the phone rang. He took the portable in the kitchen as he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Get me outta here," a deep voice said over the phone.  
  
"Well hey Shad! Having fun?" Sonic greeted.  
  
"What do you think? I'm hiding from the bitch now!" Shadow replied.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Sonic sighed.  
  
"So, are you gonna help me or not?" Shadow pried.  
  
"Um, I'm kinda busy right now." Sonic answered.  
  
"Doing WHAT?!" Shadow asked aggravated.  
  
"Well, Knux and Rouge came over with.uh." he paused as he heard yelling in the living room. "..Relationship problems! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Wait, how are YOU gonna help THEM?" Shadow asked testily.  
  
Sonic gave a fake laugh. "Well, what can I say? I'm their last resort." He heard a long, depressed sigh over the phone. He started to feel a little bad for Shadow. "Don't worry, you'll get through." he assured him.  
  
"I don't know if I can stand this any longer. Can't you just-" Shadow began.  
  
"Look babe, just do it for me, okay? You won't regret it, I promise. Alright?" Sonic asked worriedly.  
  
Shadow gave a small smile as he pictured Sonic over the phone. "Well, I guess if you really want me to." he said in a shy tone.  
  
"Thanks." Sonic said before covering his ears as Rouge's scream pierced the house. "Guess I'll be breaking up another fight. I better go before my house is destroyed. Have fun for me! Bye!"  
  
***  
  
"Bye." Shadow said quietly as he saw Amy pass by. His body was now pressed tightly against the wall, hoping to camouflage himself. "Be the wall." he thought to himself. (A/N: Sound familiar, TT-X?)  
  
Amy felt a familiar presence as she passed by the restrooms with her now seven bags in her hands. She stepped back and saw Shadow glued to the wall with his eyes closed. She grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the shadows. "There you are! There's no time for sleeping! We still have more shopping to do!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Dammit." Shadow said to himself. "It worked for Knuckles."  
  
***  
  
Sonic laughed a little after hanging up the phone before hearing another scream from Rouge in the living room. He rushed in after the screaming subsided and saw the most unexpected thing in the world. Rouge and Knux were making out like no tomorrow on his couch.  
  
"What the hell? I thought you two were fighting!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
Knux broke their passionate kiss and sat up. "Hey, we make up pretty damn fast." he commented before trying to make the moves on her again.  
  
"We'll save that for later." Rouge said while elbowing Knux out of the way. "So, who was that?"  
  
"Let's just say that someone's had enough torture for the day." Sonic replied.  
  
Rouge sighed. "That girl NEVER gets tired of shopping! Hell, I get TIRED of shopping with her! I can't take it sometimes!"  
  
"It's about time 'the ultimate' felt some torture for once." Knux mocked.  
  
Rouge was about to smack Knux, but she gained enough control to hold her hand back. "You better be glad I'm horny right now." she threatened.  
  
Sonic ignored their comments, as he started worrying about Shadow. "Well, I feel sorry for him." he sighed. "How much longer is it gonna take?"  
  
"Well, I can make the reservation." Knux offered.  
  
"And I can invite the guests. We can all meet there by 7:00 with presents, alright?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Agreed." Knux and Sonic chorused.  
  
"I'll inform Tails." Rouge added as she went to get the phone.  
  
"Wait, where is Tails anyway?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he's in the scam too." Knux assured him. "Well, we better go get our stuff. You comin'?"  
  
"Right behind ya!" Sonic exclaimed as he followed Knux out the door, leaving Rouge alone with the phone.  
  
She walked into the living room while in a deep conversation with one of the potential guests, spotting a small folded piece of paper on the couch. When she unfolded it, a sly smile spread across her lips.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow was still dealing with mall torture. He now had twelve bags shoved into his hands and all he could see was the bright white lights on the ceiling. He heard Amy's cell phone ring in whatever direction she was in.  
  
"Hello?" she started before putting her hand over the receiver. "You can take a break now, Shad." she said to him.  
  
As he carelessly threw the bags over his shoulders (not caring where they went), a relieved expression took over his features.  
  
Amy hung up soon after he was relaxed. "Well, I think that's enough shopping for today. Let's head home, 'kay?"  
  
"FINALLY!!" he shouted.  
  
"What was that?" Amy asked with a hint of anger in her tone.  
  
"I mean, I'm right behind ya, as always!" Shadow corrected as they exited the hellhole.  
  
***  
  
Our favorite young fox entered a huge electronics store near his living quarters. Everything from car radios to 72'' TV's covered the place. He approached the small counter calmly with a mischievous look on his face. A middle-aged gray rabbit stood absent-mindedly behind the counter, watching one of their great TV's.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." he drooled before seeing Tails. "Oh, hi! What can I do for ya today, Tails?"  
  
"I need the-" His voice went down to a whisper as he leaned towards the rabbit's ear ..  
  
***  
  
Night started to fall as Amy and Shadow were heading home in her pink Cadillac. Shadow's eyes darted curiously across this strange section of the city as he sat in the backseat. "Um, are you sure you're going the right way?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I've stalked Sonic over 1,000 times before you came into the picture. I think I know all the shortcuts by now." she answered in an annoyed tone.  
  
Shadow nodded as he continued looking out the window. He had a weird feeling in the back of his mind about this.  
  
A few minutes passed and Amy picked up her cell phone as she stopped at a red light. She put on her best-distressed voice as she called Sonic. "Hey, Sonic? I think I'm lost."  
  
"What the HELL?" Shadow jumped in.  
  
Amy turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey, I'm TALKING HERE!!" she yelled. She continued her act as she began talking again. Shadow saw her confused look through her mirror. "Sonic?" she called over the phone. She waited for an answer and hung up the phone with an aggravated sigh. "I guess I'll hafta go ask for directions."  
  
"YOU JUST WENT TO HIS HOUSE EARLIER!!" Shadow yelled in her ear. He knew she wasn't right in the head, but this was ridiculous. He sighed as his caring side took over him. "Are you okay, Amy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I get a little crazy after shopping. Here, maybe this close-by hotel will help us." she said as she parked into the nearest space.  
  
Shadow opened his door as she unlocked them. It was a freezing night and all he bothered to wear was a pair of black pants and his traditional gliding shoes. He reluctantly followed Amy inside the hotel as he mumbled "Idiot." repeatedly under his breath.  
  
They arrived inside the hotel and Amy just whizzed by the check-in counter without a second thought, waving some kind of card to the person behind it. They walked down many hallways and Shadow grew incredibly tired.  
  
"Why are we going all the way down here to get directions?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Amy assured him as she stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. Her voice grew a little louder as she mumbled something he couldn't understand.  
  
He sighed as he entered the dark room. "What the-" Before he could say anything, the lights came on and many different colors filled his eyesight.  
  
"SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE!!" everyone shouted. Shadow stood there, slightly dumbfounded for a moment as applause filled the room. Sonic zipped over to him, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"All that torture for nothin', huh?" Sonic teased.  
  
"God, I feel like such an idiot!" Shadow laughed. "I'm gonna KILL you!" he teased back.  
  
"Happy Birthday, babe!" Sonic said before letting go and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes when he saw Knux and Rouge come towards him. "You were all in this?"  
  
"Of course, but this was all Sonic's idea!" Knux replied.  
  
"Well I-" Shadow started before looking around the room and spotting a large cake in a corner. "Wait, is that a triple layer black cherry chocolate cake?" he asked while eyeing it with hunger. (A/N: That was for you, 'OJ! ^_^) Before anyone could answer, he was already over there helping himself to a slice.  
  
They all laughed as he went through a second and third slice in minutes. Rouge smiled at Sonic and kissed him on the cheek. "Damn, this was probably the only good idea you've ever had!" she exclaimed before walking away.  
  
Knux gave Sonic a "playful" shove after she walked away. "Don't get too cocky, you'll only be getting that once," he warned.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself! You know my situation!" Sonic complained.  
  
"Whatever, just-" Knux started before a familiar echidna wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Hey Knuxy-sexy-baby!" Sky cooed in his ear.  
  
Knux's arms were frozen at the moment, so he couldn't get out of his grip. "Who invited you?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I work here, but your friend invited me as well." Sky replied while pointing to Rouge, who waved to them both.  
  
"I'm gonna get her." Knux grumbled.  
  
"Well, I've got you now, so how about you loosen up and get down with me?" Sky asked in a sexy tone.  
  
"Look, I-" Knux started before Sky let go of him and walked up to Tails, who was at the turntables. He gave a relieved sigh as the echidna was out of his sight.  
  
Sonic laughed as "Hella Good" started playing over the speakers. He looked over to Shadow, who was giving him a sexy grin. He mouthed the words "Who me?" as he pointed to himself. Shadow motioned with his right hand for him to come closer. He obeyed as they met halfway to the dance floor. They both faced each other as they began moving with each other.  
  
Sonic seemed a LOT more relaxed than their last time on the dance floor. He even backed it up against Shadow as he went "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.." (A/N: You know, like in the song?)  
  
Knux mingled in the crowd of dancers, avoiding Sky and looking for Rouge at the same time. He saw Sky backing it up towards him, so he backed away and hid under a table for a while until the song ended.  
  
Sonic and Shadow left the dance floor and made their way to the small bar in the corner. A few words and daiquiris later, they were bombarded by Knux, Rouge, Tails, and Amy.  
  
"Present time!" Amy cried out.  
  
"Aw, ya didn't have to." Shadow started.  
  
"Oooh, me first!" Rouge volunteered, holding out a small, jewelry-sized box. Shadow opened it to find a small gold necklace with a priceless ruby on it.  
  
Shadow smiled as he put it on. "I like it. Thanks, Rouge."  
  
"Anytime." she replied. "Happy Birthday, sexy."  
  
Knux's eyes widened at the comment. "What the-"  
  
"Ah, shut up! I had to say it sometime!" Rouge interrupted.  
  
"Mine next!" Tails called holding out a bigger box to Shadow. As he lifted the wrapping paper, it revealed a pair of white and black shoes, similar to his white, red, and gold. "These shoes'll even make Metal Sonic jealous, they're so cool!"  
  
"Awesome!" Shadow exclaimed as Sonic was giving him a slightly jealous look. "Thanks, buddy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tails replied.  
  
Everyone looked at Knux, motioning him to go next. "Do I have to?" he said. Before anyone could give him a dirty look, he smiled. "Kidding! Happy Birthday, Shad." he said as he thrusted a gift toward him.  
  
"Hmm, a punching bag. Cool." Shadow complimented. "And last, but not least, (A/N: I beg to differ.) mine!" Amy exclaimed before giving her gift bag to him.  
  
As he searched through the bag, three items made his eyes widen. He named them as he set them on the counter. "Handcuffs..edible paint..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He took out some sort of pump from the bag and looked at it strangely.  
  
"Don't play! You know EXACTLY what that is!" Amy teased.  
  
"O-kay..freak.y...Well thanks, I think."  
  
"No, thank me when you've had the best night of your life!" Amy assured him.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." Shadow said uneasily. "Hey Sonic, where's your present?" Shadow asked curiously.  
  
"Right here." he said before putting Shadow in a loving kiss.  
  
***  
  
*groans* FINALLY DONE!! No, not with the fic.I predict a couple more chap's..It's Sunday and I've officially broken my Saturday tradition.Ah well..I am missing most of Saturday Night Live just to entertain y'all, so ya BETTA BE HAPPY!! I promise there'll be more romance in the next chap! I'm not an idiot ya know..  
  
TT-X: Well-  
  
Me: SHADDUP!!  
  
TT-X: *silence, disappears*  
  
Me: So yeah..Oh! You want a good read, check out Shameless Spies by Terminatrix T-X (aka TT-X or Fo' Cheesy!).Funny-ass Sonadow.And Meant To Be by Charizard..and all the other stuff on my fav's! For all you Fatal Attraction lovers, I'll be updating soon, most likely today, so look out for that! My eyes are about to pop outta my head, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be updating and going to bed. This is CM02 sayin' peace out, review, and DEFINITELY read the two fics mentioned above if you haven't already! *passes out from lack of sleep* @_@... 


	9. The ULTIMATE Birthday Present

MWAHAHAHA!! It's Friday and I'm updatin'!! I'm bored and not feeling incredibly random, therefore Y'ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO MEEEEE!! @_@ I'm an insane hopeless romantic who hopes this chap'll go on all the yaoi lovaz's fav's! This fic's gonna come to an end soon, so enjoy while ya can!! *maniacal laugh* OH!! Like I've said over and over and over and over, I don't own Sega, therefore I don't own any SA2:B characters, a'ight? All I own is my creativity, which created Sky! So, enjoy my weekend update!! Oh yah, this is a rated R fic, so um, expect the expected. Like smart people say, "When you say 'expect the unexpected,' doesn't it mean the unexpected is the expected?" Anywayz, just warnin' ya! I WILL RESUME NOOOOW!! WHEE!!  
  
Chapter 9: The ULTIMATE (You, can't, I repeat, CANNOT undaestimate da ultimate!) Birthday Present!  
  
By 11:00 that night, all of the random party people (including Amy) left, leaving Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Knux, Tails, and Sky to converse with one another. Sonic and Shadow were still chilling by the bar, while Tails and Sky were hanging by the turntables, which left Knux and Rouge sitting at a table.  
  
"Just do it!" Rouge commanded to Knux, who was looking a little angry.  
  
"I'm goin', I'm goin'." he said reluctantly as he got up and walked over to Sky, who immediately left Tails as Knux came toward him.  
  
"Hey!" Sky greeted, "What chu doin' baby?"  
  
"Um, hey, Sky." Knux greeted with the least enthusiasm. "I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Well..You can tell me anything." Sky purred as he got closer.  
  
Knux sighed at his comment before saying, "I'm not into guys, Sky."  
  
Sky's look of sexiness quickly stiffened as he backed away a little. "Um...well...that's okay.." he stammered.  
  
"You sure?" Knux asked with concern. He had no idea why he was being as nice as possible to this guy. There was an awkward silence as Sky shyly looked away from him. Knux finally broke the silence, feeling sympathy for him. "We could be friends, if you want." he said as he reluctantly extended his hand in acceptance.  
  
Sky gave him a small smile in reply, then took his hand and shook it lightly. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Knux nodded in reply as they let go. Sky was still smiling as he turned and began to exit the room.  
  
Knux heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Sky leave. He turned to Rouge, who was applauding him.  
  
Sky rushed back in with an uneasy look on his face. "One more thing." he confirmed. Before Knux could say anything, Sky gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out. He gave an annoyed look at the space Sky once occupied and sighed. He walked back to Rouge and sat down.  
  
Rouge had a big smile on her face now. "So, did you like it?" she questioned.  
  
Knux scoffed and replied, "I'm not telling."  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Rouge joked before Knux gave her an aggravated look.  
  
"OKAY, PARTY'S OVER!!" Sonic yelled. Tails ran like hell out of there, singing some kind of happy song on the way, while Knux and Rouge came up to them at the bar.  
  
"Oh, moment of truth, huh?" Rouge asked curiously.  
  
"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Sonic replied. Shadow nodded in agreement.  
  
Knux smiled at Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Which is.?" Sonic pondered.  
  
"Exactly." Knux said as he slid an arm around Rouge and they made their way out of there.  
  
Sonic gave a relaxed sigh. "Finally!"  
  
Shadow gave him a questioning look. "What are you up to?"  
  
"What? I was just gonna give you my real present."  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes and spoke in a whiny tone. "C'mon Sonic, you didn't hafta do this..The party was enough.."  
  
Sonic gave him a small smile and laughed. "Don't be so modest, it'll ruin your mojo."  
  
Shadow gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Now let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as he grabbed Shadow's hand, dragging him away from the bar. Shadow gave in and let him lead the way. They went out of the party room and made their way to the nearest elevator. They casually stepped inside, finding no one there. The doors automatically closed behind them after Sonic pressed the highest floor button.  
  
They both stood at opposite ends of the elevator. Shadow slowly shook his head as he crept closer to Sonic. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." he said before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Sonic saw this coming and put a finger to Shadow's soft lips. "Just hold up birthday boy, we're here." he said as the elevator doors opened. He slipped his hand in Shadow's as they walked out.  
  
They walked through the maze of hallways until they stopped at a hallway containing just one room. Sonic gave Shadow a small smile as he took out a key and unlocked the door. Shadow didn't even bother switching a light on. The room was covered in sweet-smelling vanilla candles, which matched the beige carpet and walls. An off-white queen-sized bed sat on their right. There was a screen door at the back of the room, leading out to the balcony. At their left contained a small door, which led to the bathroom.  
  
"This is amazing, Sonic." Shadow beamed as he sat on the bed, finding it very comfortable.  
  
"I know." Sonic agreed as he adjusted the candles on the shelves.  
  
Shadow closed his eyes and felt total relaxation wash over him. He felt a sense of gratitude towards Sonic as he opened his eyes. "Sonic?" he called.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked now facing him.  
  
"Why did you do all this stuff for me?" he asked in a caring tone.  
  
"Because I love you, that's wh-" Sonic tried to continue, but he choked up once he realized what he said and the look on Shadow's face. He felt himself grow hot with embarrassment and he quickly turned away from Shadow. He felt the emotion burning inside him, but it was the first time he realized it.  
  
It took a few seconds for Shadow to process what he just said. It disappointed him that Sonic had turned away, and it made him confused at the same time. "Did he really mean it? I mean, those are some pretty powerful words." he thought to himself. "No use in asking myself."  
  
He walked up to Sonic casually and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic?" he whispered. Sonic turned to face him slowly. The mirror at the end of the room showed that he was blushing madly. He then had a giggling fit for no apparent reason at all.  
  
"Um Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow asked with more concern in his tone.  
  
Sonic realized what he was doing and stopped. He gave an apologetic smile to Shadow. "I'm sorry, I.That didn't come out right."  
  
"What do you mean that didn't come out right?" Shadow asked sadly.  
  
"No, I meant it, it was just..unexpected, that's all.."  
  
"You sure, 'cause I can-" Shadow started before Sonic put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I love you Shadow, and I wouldn't have it any other way." he said calmly.  
  
"Well. I love you, Sonic." he said with a caring look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, does that mean we have to..?" Sonic paused at the thought.  
  
"We don't have to anything you don't wanna do. I'm ready when you are. I-" He was cut off by Sonic's lips connecting with his. The kiss sparked his inner feelings more than ever, causing him to let out a low moan as Sonic slid his tongue in his mouth. He slightly pushed Sonic away and took his hand, this time leading to the bed. He laid on the bed first and let Sonic have his way with him.  
  
Sonic lay neatly on top of him, feeling his partner's breath against his body. He closed the space between their lips again, and this time he was kissing Shadow with more aggression. He felt Shadow kissing back and it was the most amazing feeling. His hands fell to his sides and he gripped them tightly.  
  
Shadow wrapped his hands around Sonic's back and pulled him even closer to his body. He wanted Sonic so bad, and it wasn't a joke. He remembered his past dream/fantasy of when he confessed that to Sonic....(A/N: For any dedicated fans, YES Shad had the same dream/fantasy as Sonic did!) When he touched his....  
  
Now he wanted Sonic more than ever. He tried struggling to get on top, but Sonic just wouldn't let him. He gave in once he started imagining all the things he could do to him. Sonic broke the kiss and gazed addictively at Shadow's body, which looked more heavenly than ever. It glistened with sweat in the candlelight and it was hard to control anything inside of him. His hands moved from Shadow's sides to his chest, caressing it ever so delicately.  
  
Shadow shivered at the contact, but it was replaced with a warmer feeling each time. His breathing became shaky, and he begged himself silently to relax. It didn't work as he felt the stiffness in his body.  
  
Sonic realized this and quickly stopped what he was doing. He gave a worried look towards Shadow. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just--" Before he could say any more, Sonic crept behind him and started giving him a slow shoulder massage. The shaky feeling faded as the familiar massages relaxed him. He felt his hands grab his sides again and then they moved even lower to his thighs.  
  
Then Shadow had the weirdest feeling as Sonic gripped his thighs. It grew as the seconds passed by slowly, and each one he would never forget. Soon enough, he was feeling the throbbing in between his legs.  
  
Sonic saw Shadow's large manhood as he rested his head against his left shoulder. He knew that Shadow wanted him; it was just like in his fantasies. His hands enclosed upon Shadow carefully, getting a stifled moan from him.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened and then fluttered at the contact. He probably would've fainted if it wasn't for Sonic's shoulder in the way. Now his head was on Sonic's shoulder, ready for anything.  
  
Sonic took a deep breath as he slid his fingers up and down in a slow and steady motion while it still blew his mind. His chest grew closer to Shadow's back and their sweat overlapped.  
  
Shadow's thoughts were now all mixed up as the throbbing grew. His once immovable hands now sparked with movement as they journeyed down Sonic's back, slightly pulling him closer.  
  
Sonic began a slow grind behind him as his fingers got used to the smoothness. Every time he met Shadow's back, he heard his name pounding in his ears. He loved Shadow's voice calling in his ears.  
  
Shadow couldn't even hear his heartbeat anymore. All he sensed was Sonic's against his back and his hands enveloping his lower area. It was perfect as he felt Sonic's movements and his emotions took control. His partner's name was now almost screaming from his lips, with no control over it whatsoever. It ceased to a soft moaning as Sonic stopped and he felt wetness under him. Sonic wiped his hands on the sheets and went back to just massaging as Shadow's panting ceased.  
  
Once Shadow gained the ability to move again, he turned to Sonic with a smirk on his face. He gave him a hard push, which sent Sonic's head in the pillows. Sonic's eyes closed at the impact.  
  
When his eyes opened, Shadow was nowhere in sight. He heard the bathroom door squeak, and there appeared Shadow with two items in his hands. He set one down on the floor and he carried the other as he walked towards Sonic. He had a sexy glint in his eyes, as he grew closer.  
  
Sonic couldn't see what the item was, but he knew its flash from anywhere. Before he knew it, Shadow had fastened the handcuffs around Sonic's hands and wrapped the chain around a bar on the headboard.  
  
"Don't you dare move." he commanded in a serious, but sexy tone. Sonic nodded in reply as he watched him pick up the second item from the floor. It appeared to be a clear bottle with a red substance in it. He watched him pop the cap and squeeze some on a finger, examining it slowly before tasting it. He sucked his finger casually into his mouth, and slowly pulled it back out again. He looked at the bottle with a sense of decency.  
  
"Hmm....cherry. I think it's missing something, don't you think?" Shadow questioned. Sonic had no idea where he was getting at until he felt the slightly cold bottle against his chest. He giggled as the cool liquid ran down his chest. His giggling suddenly stopped and was replaced by a groan as Shadow licked slowly from his lower chest up to his neck.  
  
"Now that's some good shit." he answered himself, but still gave Sonic a puzzled look. "Now, does this work or does this?" After saying this, he sucked at the remaining liquid on his chest and licked at the stickiness repeatedly. This got Sonic excited. He knew his answer as he moaned louder. He then shook the bottle again and drops landed on different parts of Sonic's body.  
  
Chills went down his spine as Shadow began sucking at his neck. It wasn't long before Shadow covered every spot, except for one. His feet almost hung over the foot of the bed as he crept to Sonic's midsection. A few spots laid casually on it and it wasn't long until they were gone, and Shadow still wasn't done yet. He stared with the ultimate admiration and craved Sonic in his mouth. His wish was fulfilled as he tugged at it slowly with his tongue.  
  
Sonic could feel the pain from the cuffs, but it soon faded as Shadow's actions gave him his full attention. The slow pulling and tugging of him was driving him insane. "Mmmmmmm......." was all he could say.  
  
Shadow loved teasing Sonic in many different ways, but this one was the best to him. It made his mouth water and beg for more as he pulled and pushed faster with his mouth and tongue. Sonic was so loud; anyone would've heard his name down the hall.  
  
Sonic's hands now tugged at the captivity he was in, until one final push made him go all out, screaming Shadow's name and letting out all he had inside of him. He knew that was all he could take, but he wanted more. "Shadow..." he called in a whisper-like moan.  
  
Shadow understood as he quickly released Sonic from the handcuffs and watched him turn his back towards him. He took a deep breath as he slid himself inside him. The most Sonic could feel was the mark on his wrists where the handcuffs had been, and he didn't feel a thing. Shadow took his hands in his and massaged the wrists with his thumbs. Sonic kissed him affectionately on the cheek and nodded, signaling that he was ready. As Shadow got closer to Sonic's back, he pulled away slowly, repeating this process many times. It hurt a little to Sonic at first, but it got easier to handle as Shadow went faster.  
  
The sweat poured as Sonic reflected back to old memories in his mind: him on top of Shadow, the truth-or-dare kiss, the fantasies, the quiet nights together, Shadow... (A/N: If you don't recall any of these important complications, I suggest you read Closer Than You Might Think right about now!)  
  
Now Sonic realized how much he loved him. All the times he tried to doubt it just made it even stronger and it finally came down to this. Though his mind seemed to be stable, his thoughts were pretty scattered, but he knew one thing as Shadow pumped harder. He couldn't say it as his moans transformed into screams mixed with Shadow's. They finally let go of their tension and they were panting like no tomorrow.  
  
The soft candlelight made Sonic's mind and consciousness a little hazy. Before he slowly passed out, he whispered, "I love you, Shadow..." The last thing he heard was "I love you too, Sonic..." before he passed out.  
  
Shadow held the sorta sleeping Sonic in his strong arms while he whispered in his ear until he fell asleep, dreaming of found love.  
  
***  
  
Me: HOLY MONKEYBALLS!! THAT WAS HOOOTTT!! If that was too intense for some people, I'm incredibly sorry...Just give me your opinions....If I see one review that rants about how much this sucks, I swear I'll go ballistic! Well, this took about two nights to type, with two nights of a break in between. Anywayz, REVIEW!! Next chap'll probly be the last, unless anyone tells me otherwise. Peace out! NOW BRING ON DA REVIEWWWWWWS!! (^O^) 


	10. Fallen

Yes, it's here! After a month of working on other fics and a little writer's block, IT HAS COME TO MEEEEEEEE!! Sorry if it took so long.I woulda had this up sooner if it wasn't for Christmas, which I'm truly not regretting..Well, I hope you all are as happy as I am from the holidays and this update! I wanna make this the finale so I can start on another fic, which means no more full-blown Shadonics from me for a while..Anywayz, I'll start now and kill the suspense. For the last time, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (which includes the song I might put in), besides my ever drifting mind! Enjoy! Oh yah, these ('') are song lyrics at the end, a'ight?  
  
Chapter 10: Fallen (God, I have SO many fics with that concept! *sigh* Don't cha love it?)  
  
The first thing Sonic saw when he woke up was the fading candlelight in the room and he noticed a slight pain in his neck. He realized the cause of pain as his head rested on Shadow's shoulder. He didn't want to move and risk his lover's peaceful sleep, but he did want to feel comfortable. He gave a long, exasperated sigh. This stopped as he felt a warmth against his ear, then it faded after a few seconds, and then he felt it again. This process repeated itself as Sonic temporarily forgot about his neck pain.  
  
As the warmth grew, a smile spread across his lips and giggles escaped them. His body shook slightly as Shadow's breathing tickled him. He heard a mumble behind him and Shadow's grip on his waist grew tighter.  
  
"There you are, my love." he whispered in Sonic's ear.  
  
"I haven't gone anywhere, ya idiot." Sonic replied as he turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah you did." Shadow still whispered as he took Sonic's hand and placed it on his body. "You went here, remember?"  
  
"Oh really?" Sonic joked. "Well, I don't see how I could forget that."  
  
"Same here." Shadow said before giving him an unreadable look. "I sense something bothering you; an undeniable tension playing at your very soul, perhaps?"  
  
"Um, okay." Sonic replied with a weird look.  
  
Shadow laughed a little before placing his fingers on Sonic's tense neck. They made invisible circular tracks as he massaged it.  
  
"Oh." Sonic moaned. "This is perfect."  
  
"Yeah." Shadow agreed as he continued. "You..and me..connected in every known way possible.."  
  
Sonic gave him a sexy smile. "God, I love it when you talk like that."  
  
"Now I can experience something much more than I ever thought, something I never thought I would come close to, something I know I can't live without now that you're in my life, something that means more to me than life ever did, something amazing, going beyond my biggest hopes and dreams, I see it all here in your face..love.." he gave a warm smile as he finished, meaning everything he said.  
  
Sonic's eyes widened at his poetic confession. "Wow, that was awesome, Shadow."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "that was kind of mind blowing for me too. I wish I would've told you sooner, though."  
  
"No, the timing was perfect." Sonic assured him as he wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
"Great." Shadow sighed. "So, what now?" he asked.  
  
"I don't kno-" Sonic confirmed before the light bulb came on in his head. "Wait, I've got it!"  
  
"What?" Shadow asked with curiosity.  
  
"You'll see." Sonic replied as he jumped out of bed, dragging Shadow along with him.  
  
"But what about the hotel room?" Shadow asked.  
  
"What about it? We've got another week to get our stuff outta there." Sonic replied.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sonic exclaimed as he dragged Shadow out the door. They were in the elevator and out the door in no time. As they walked around Station Square, they saw Tails riding around in his new rocket-powered scooter. Tails saw the cute couple and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tails greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Sonic greeted back.  
  
"Hello Tails." Shadow replied in his mysterious tone.  
  
"Took ya long enough to get out this morning." Tails commented.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, I think you, the gang, and everyone that saw you at the club know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Sorry kid, but that's for ears 17 and up." Shadow said. Sonic nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, COME ON!! Do you know how many 12-year-old perverts exist in this world?" (A/N: Believe me, I know! You should hear some of the stories my sister tells me.)  
  
"There's nothin' to talk about, Tails." Sonic confirmed.  
  
"Eh, not like I wanted to know. Amy paid me to ask you guys. I TOLD her that it wouldn't work!"  
  
As soon as Tails said that, Sonic and Shadow looked across the street to see none other than Amy looking like an idiot. She absent-mindedly turned the other way as if she didn't see them.  
  
"Wait, I've got an idea." Shadow confirmed before the three of them got into a huddle. After about five minutes, Sonic and him walked away and Tails approached Amy.  
  
"So, what did they say?" Amy asked eagerly and jumping about in the process.  
  
"Well.." Tails thought before leading her to an alleyway. "Your present really helped, especially the last one, which kept them up for hours." Amy started to look a little freaked out by this, but Tails continued anyway. "Plus they had ten different little toys to start with." Tails had to pinch himself slightly to keep himself from laughing. "And-" he looked around suspiciously before continuing, "They didn't want me to tell you this, but three of them got lost while they were goin' at it." Amy was practically green when Tails was finished.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGH!! MENTAL IMAGES!! GET 'EM OUT, GET-THEM--OUT!!" Amy screamed as she ran away while clutching her head. By then, Tails was rolling on the ground, laughing maniacally.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked as they approached a large building.  
  
"Oh, you heard it too?" Shadow asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Yeah, I could've sworn I heard someone scream just now." he continued. They both looked at each other and laughed as they entered, holding hands as they walked.  
  
Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around. "Well, doesn't this bring back scary memories?"  
  
"Now if Amy was here, then you'd really be scared." Sonic added as they explored the Station Square Mall stores.  
  
"Um, why are we here anyway?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I'll ruin the surprise if I tell you." Sonic scolded.  
  
"Oh come on! I've had enough surprises for the week." Shadow complained.  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there." Sonic assured him. Before he could say anything else, they saw Knuckles and Rouge walking in the opposite direction toward them. They approached the couple looking normal as ever.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rouge greeted excitedly. Knux, on the other hand, looked tired and disoriented.  
  
"Hey." they replied.  
  
"Well Shad, it looks like you had a great birthday." Rouge commented.  
  
"Oh, you can tell?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look so happy!" Rouge replied.  
  
"Yeah, and your boyfriend looks ecstatic." Sonic said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up." Knux greeted angrily.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We've been..in the mall.for four...HOURS.." he replied slowly with his eyes wandering.  
  
"He's not used to being around all these people." Rouge added while rubbing his head.  
  
"She wakes me up at 9:00 in the morning and drags me out here to buy another dress." he complained.  
  
"Well, you agreed to it!" Rouge scolded.  
  
"How did that happen?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I was disoriented at the time." Knux replied.  
  
"Well, what were you doing?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Having sex." he replied.  
  
"Dude, how could you have fallen for that?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I...don't.know.." Knux groaned.  
  
"Well, we better take a stroll through the stores a fourth time, honey." Rouge suggested. "We'll leave you alone for now."  
  
"Help..mee.." Knux begged as he was dragged away by Rouge.  
  
"Good luck, guys!" Sonic shouted as they walked away.  
  
Shadow snickered as they disappeared in the mall crowd. "Just think, we might end up like..them.."  
  
"Wait, you wouldn't try and trick me like that, would you?" Sonic asked with a shiver.  
  
"Of course not!" Shadow exclaimed while getting a smile from Sonic. "Yet." he added in a sinister tone.  
  
"Very funny." Sonic said as they continued walking again. They stopped at a small photo booth in the middle of the floor. "Well, we're here. C'mon." he said as he led him and Shadow into the booth. They both made themselves comfortable in the seat as Sonic put some money in the slot.  
  
"So.what now?" Shadow asked, confused.  
  
"There's five seconds in between each shot. We'll be the only ones to see them, so be creative." Sonic explained.  
  
Shadow gave a smirk as they began to pose for the first picture. They wrapped each other's arms around the other's neck and placed their faces next to each other while smiling for the camera. Soon enough, they began to loosen up and the last picture taken showed the two passionately kissing. As they left the booth, they both held six pictures.  
  
"I like this one the best." Shadow said as he showed Sonic a picture of him licking his ear and giving the camera a sexy look.  
  
"No, this one really takes the cake." Sonic suggested as he showed Shadow one of his pictures.  
  
"Hey wait, where'd your hands go?" Shadow asked puzzled before remembering exactly how they posed for that particular picture. He gave Sonic a grin and said, "You are soooo dirty."  
  
As they walked into the nearest department store, Sonic matched his look and replied, "They should call me Sonic the Horny Hedgehog."  
  
"Right on the money." Shadow agreed. He looked to his right and saw the fitting rooms. He stopped, which made Sonic stop. He gazed into the doorway, then looked back at Sonic. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"What are you talking about-oh.C'mon, how desperate can you be?" he replied, giving him a playful smack.  
  
"Um, desperate enough to suggest the restrooms, then?" he continued before exploding in laughter.  
  
"Okay, maybe you should be Shadow the Horny as Hell hedgehog then." Sonic commented. (A/N: Did anyone notice the abbreviation HAH a few chapters back? Well, that's what it meant! If you're lost, think about it.^_$) They continued walking around for hours, spotting Knuckles and Rouge a few times, laughing to themselves each time.  
  
They approached one of the exits and Sonic began to drag Shadow away from it. He then stopped in his tracks. "Hey, we're making no progress in our fantasies by just walking around here. Let's head back, shall we?"  
  
"Of course." Sonic agreed as they approached the exit. As they left, the sky was dark and it was raining heavily outside. "Awwww." he groaned.  
  
"You're worried about a little rain?" Shadow asked. "Well, we don't have to get wet."  
  
"Well, how are we going to get back to the hotel then?" Sonic asked confused.  
  
"We'll play a game I like to call 'Get Wet, Get Bent.'" Shadow replied.  
  
"And how do you play that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We run like hell to the hotel, and we'll see who's affected most by the rain. You ready?" Sonic nodded in reply. "Well, LET'S GO!!!" They were off in a dash and under the hotel roof in less than five minutes, approaching the bedroom panting.  
  
"And now, the moment of truth." He waited to see Sonic's reaction, which was just him standing there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Touch me!" Shadow demanded.  
  
Sonic obeyed and ran his fingers through Shadow's fur, which was dry as a desert. He looked up to Shadow with a surprised look on his face. "Wait, how did you-"  
  
"It's all about the technique, my love." Shadow replied, noticing that Sonic was soaking wet.  
  
"So what now?" Sonic asked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what now?'" Shadow asked.  
  
"I mean, what are we going to do?" Sonic elaborated.  
  
"The question is what are we not gonna do?" Shadow said with a smirk. His eyes approached the door to the balcony. "I have an idea, follow me." He took Sonic's hand and led him toward the balcony.  
  
It was still raining as they approached the view outside. The heavy clouds covered the moon and night stars.  
  
"This is beautiful." Sonic beamed, looking up at the gray sky.  
  
Shadow looked up at the sky, but saw nothing to his liking. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This." Sonic said before trapping Shadow in a sweet kiss.  
  
The pouring rain beat on their bodies, but all they could feel was each other's warmth in their kiss as a song played in their heads.  
  
'You complete me  
  
Like air and water boy I need thee  
  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free, fallen My head's up in the clouds In love, I'm proud to say it loud Like an accident it happened Outta nowhere it just happened And I ain't mad at all because  
  
I've fallen...head over heels I've fallen...in love with you I've fallen...and I can't get up Don't wanna get up..because of love.'  
  
The moon began to creep out of the clouds, but the rain never slowed. Their lips stayed locked and their arms wrapped around each other, never letting go.  
  
'Baby, to let you get away is crazy Forever and ever baby The picture wouldn't be the same If you weren't standing next to me Can't you see I've fallen  
  
I've fallen...head over heels I've fallen...in love with you I've fallen...and I can't get up Don't wanna get up..because of love  
  
Fallen...head over heels I've fallen...in love with you I've fallen...and I can't get up Don't wanna get up..because of love.'  
  
***  
  
Me: Well, that's it. My first long-term fic sequel has come to a close. I KNEW that song would come in handy! It's "Fallen" by Mya and I think it's the one of the greatest hopeless romantic songs out right now! Wow, I can't believe this is over...I really had fun writing this, it's very unique compared to the other Sonadows I've read.Well, I would have a finale after chap, but I'm so eager to put this up and get some reviews! Well, I hope you enjoyed this, cause I've loved every second of it! I plan on starting another romance with a couple you'll rarely see, cause it's a pairing with a fancharacter! Can you guess what it is? You figure it out while I celebrate the three Gamecube games I got for Christmas! Happy New Year! (sorta.) REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU!! 


End file.
